Banana
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Bella knows Edward is going to have difficulty with her first time, so she takes matters into her own hands. Lemon, but banana haha, get it? For best results, stop at Reprise Ch7 . It gets a little OOC and a lot kinkier after that.
1. Chapter 1:Bella

I sat reading Wuthering Heights - well, trying to read Wuthering Heights - while listening for a familiar sound. I had managed to stagger through one chapter and was partway through another when I heard it, Charlie snoring. I wished Edward was here so I could be sure he was fast asleep. Of course, if Edward was here, I wouldn't be doing what I was planning.

I flipped off my light and opened my door. I tiptoed slowly and quietly down the stairs, taking extra care not to stumble in the dark. In the kitchen, I opened the freezer of the fridge. I was glad Dad didn't do much in the kitchen anymore. If he'd asked, I'd have told him I was saving this for a hot day. As it was, he never saw it. A peeled banana on a paper towel. I looked at the shadowy shape in the moonlight for a moment, letting the icy draft out of the freezer box. Then I took a deep breath and lifted it out.

I smacked it on the edge of the counter once. The fool thing went skidding across the counter top. I only just caught it before it hit the canisters at the back. I grabbed another paper towel to wrap it tightly. It was frozen solid, though. My tap had left a small dent in the one side. Holding the paper towel, rather than the frozen fruit, I made the slow climb back to my room.

I laid it on my pillow and stared at. Was I really going to do this? I remembered the bargain I'd wrangled out of Edward. He was going to try to make love to me while I was still human. This was perilously dangerous for me - he could squish me as easily as I could squish the banana - and extraordinarily difficult for him. I knew if I showed any fear or pain that first time, he'd back out. I also knew, thanks to public school sex ed, that there _would_ be pain that first time. So the answer was yes, I was really going to do this.

I stripped down with a sigh and flopped on the opposite side of the bed. Now the much harder question, _HOW_ was I going to do this? I tried to remember the night before, Edward's goodbye.

_"I'll only be gone a day. Two at the most. I should be back the day after tomorrow. I don't really want to go, but Emmett just won't let me be."_

_He kissed my ear, my chin, my throat. _

_"Mmm. I don't want you to go either, but I'd rather that than Emmett bust in here and steal you." Emmett would do something like that._

_Edward chuckled. "Me, too."__  
__  
_I lay on the bed and ran my hand along my chin and throat, remembering those kisses. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his face. On his lips. That helped. My body began to cooperate. My hand moved down my chest. I ran it over one of my breasts. It was still cold from the freezer and my breath caught. Then I ran it over my stomach, remembering my body pressed to his, his smell... I put my hand to my pubic hair and was relieved to find a slight dampness. I was worried I wouldn't be able to do this alone. Apparently my memory was good enough. I focused on his voice, calling my name.

_"Bella. You look beautiful."_

"mmmm," I moaned a little as my fingers slid inside me. I rubbed myself with one hand that way for awhile until I felt it wasn't rubbing enough on the outside. I brought my left hand to help, but it felt dry. I swapped hands and moaned again. That was much better. I continued in that way, focused on my memories - his sparkling skin in the sunlight, my hands in his hair, his breath on my lips. I felt a quivering inside me and added wetness in my fingers. I relaxed and took a deep breath. Well, that wasn't too bad. With a sigh, I turned my head to look at the banana beside me. Cold and hard like he would be.

Wait. Did I see something in the rocking chair? My eyes flicked back, but I couldn't make out more than a shadow. Then I remembered.

"Get a grip, Bella, it's just your laundry." I whispered to myself. "Jeez, don't be such a coward." Scolding myself seemed to help. I gripped the banana tightly, trying not to let it slip from my hand. I dug my nails into one end and that helped. It was still very hard in the center, though the outside was thawing. I lay back down and lifted my knees. "You can do this," I told myself. I put the frozen fruit to my tender lips. I held back a squeal to a squeak. That was COLD! Gritting my teeth, I slipped a little inside. After the first shock, it wasn't so bad. I could do this. I pushed a little harder and hit resistance. This was it. I was going to pop my cherry on a banana. Really? I was really going to do this?

"Are you going to ask Edward to do _this_ for you too?" I asked myself aloud, trying to shame myself into action. It worked. I shoved and I tore. I bit my lip on a scream. A few tears welled up in my eyes, but as quick as that, the icy fruit numbed the pain. I exhaled heavily, starting to pull the banana out again. As I did som I smelled the blood on it.

Reflexively I shoved the fruit back inside before the smell could sicken me. My eyes bulged. It had gone much deeper than before, and being filled suddenly felt very good. I pulled the banana out a bit, experimenting. Warmth rushed in as it exited and made me huff a little as I exhaled, only to gasp as I repeated the motion. If I was going to do this, I might as well do it right. I moved my other hand to my clit but the angle was all wrong. I turned over, putting my cheek to my pillow. I held the banana upright while I slid on it. It was much easier to keep my fingers in place. I spent several minutes dreaming of sliding over Edward until I felt my insides starting to clench. The banana was no longer evenly cylindrical; it had lumps. Those lumps felt good where they moved. I moaned louder.

I thought I felt a breeze on my bottom. Had I left the window open? The thought fled in the rush of pleasure I was giving myself. I started moving my hips faster and faster, gripping the bottom of the banana harder. Then, my fingers slipped, the banana shot inside me, deeper than before, and I screamed into my pillow. I hoped Charlie hadn't heard that. I ground myself on my fingers while the banana was still fully lodged in me.

When my orgasm subsided, I panted a little and leaned back on my heels. As I did so, the banana was expelled. It looked like a mangled, slightly bloody, mess. I felt shame. What had I done? Unable to bear doing more, I scooped up the mess and dumped it on the paper towel, still on the other pillow. I sobbed and tried to hush my cries on my fist. Eventually I buried my face in my pillow, punching the mattress. Why, why, why had I done this? Why had I thought this was a good idea? I couldn't remember anymore; I just felt hurt and shamed. I didn't cry long though, it was late, and I was physically exhausted.

"Edward," I whispered, "I did it for you." I sobbed once more before sleep took me.

* * *

The pale light of dawn came through the window when I woke.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Edward greeted me, rising from my rocking chair.

I flinched, surprised, but felt the sheet over me. I must have grabbed it in the night.

He came to sit beside me on the bed and smoothed the tangled hair from my face. "I got back early and wanted to see you. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head, not quite trusting my voice.

"Well, Charlie just left. So, I'll wait for you downstairs, if you need a human minute or two." He put a hand to my cheek and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was deeper than I expected, his tongue was in my mouth, over my teeth, tangling with my own twice before he backed up a little. He extracted his hand from my hair, and I noticed just what a nest it was. "I'll be downstairs; you don't need to rush." He gave me another peck on the lips before rising and turning to the door.

That was when I noticed I was sitting up, topless. I wasn't sure if I should be insulted he didn't notice or grateful he was gentleman enough not to ogle. I settled on the latter as I pulled back the sheet. That was when I saw the sticky mess on my sheets and between my legs. Ugh. I stood up and grabbed my robe to head for the shower.

My fingers had just touched the terrycloth when my hand snapped back to my lips. I didn't just smell banana. I tasted banana. My eyes flew to my pillow but there was no trace of banana or paper towel. I sank to my knees in horror. Edward knew. Tears sprang to my eyes. Edward _knew_! I sobbed once and hushed myself. He would hear me, and the last thing I wanted was him coming now. I snatched the robe and ran to the bathroom, tripping on the frame and catching myself on the sink. I kicked the door shut and turned the shower on. Then I let my sobs run with the water.

I kept oscillating between the bone chilling cold of fear and dread and the red hot burning of shame. What was I going to do? The water slowly evened my temperature and when I turned it off, I'd accepted that there was nothing I could do. He knew. He hadn't said anything, so he was willing to let me pretend nothing had happened. I met my red eyes in the mirror and took a deep breath. He didn't hate me. He didn't look down on me. Everything would be as it had before. Tears welled up again and I stumbled slowly back to my room, still feeling miserable.

I froze inside the door. Edward wasn't there, but my bed was made. I didn't pull back the covers; I knew he had changed the sheets. I didn't deserve him. The tears shifted from morose to giddy. He loved me very much. He was trying to make this easier for me.

I came down the stairs and saw him sitting at the table, idly fingering a brown bag. He glittered where the sunlight from the window touched his skin.

"You look beautiful," he said standing. "Did you have any plans for today?"

I was suddenly wary. "No."

"Good. I was thinking, since it's such a beautiful day, that you might like to join me in our meadow."

"That's a great idea," I said with a smile.

"I packed you a lunch so we don't need to hurry back," he told me, picking up the brown bag.

That whole morning he never gave any indication that anything was out of the ordinary. I started to wonder if I had imagined the banana in my mouth. After all, he didn't eat. My cheeks flushed at that thought. My doubts faded when I opened my lunch. Under the sandwich he'd made was a banana.


	2. Chapter 2: Edward

I ditched Emmett a dozen miles from the house. "Yeah, you can say it..." I told him.

"You're whipped," he answered.

"And you're not. I'll see ya later." I ran straight to her room.

I froze on her window sill, completely unprepared for what I saw. I'd watched Bella sleep hundreds of times. I knew she dreamt of me; she sometimes rubbed against me, completely unaware, and I would smile for hours, but this? This was nothing like that.

She was fingering herself. Right there on top of the covers. Part of my brain told me to go. I shouldn't be watching this; she hadn't asked me in. But a much much larger part of my brain, and not insignificant part of my groin, knew I wasn't going anywhere. I sprinted to the rocker and tossed her laundry to the floor. I leaned on my elbows, watching the best porno of my life.

She swapped hands, working her clit I was sure, and quivered. I tried not to sigh aloud. It was hard. Then she turned her head to a banana on her other a pillow. She'd brought a snack? That... was a good idea actually. Then she looked straight at me.

I held my breath. I was SO busted. "Get a grip, Bella," she whispered to herself. "It's just your laundry." Her tone changed. A little louder, a little huskier. "Jeez, don't be such a coward." Would she order me around like that some day? I could dream - I couldn't sleep, but I could _dream._

My attention was quickly pulled back to her as she grabbed the banana. It seemed slow motion to me, but it still wasn't until she had it halfway to her groin that I realized it wasn't a snack. It was her dildo. Lucky banana.

She lifted her knees settling the banana to herself. I couldn't help it. I fell to my knees at the foot of the bed to watch, fascinated.

"You can do this," she told herself. I hoped she could; I REALLY wanted to see this. She squeaked when it touched her. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Then I stopped. Why would that make her squeal? I risked putting my hand over and between hers, ready to pull it back if she moved. I felt the cool between her and her hands. The thing was frozen. It wasn't just a dildo, it was me. I did pull my hand back and sunk to my ankles. I should have figured out by now just how much this girl loved me, but it was a shock, each and every time.

I heard her teeth clench and whipped my eyes up, cursing myself. I'd missed a whole centimeter going in. She hesitated, and I held my breath, transfixed.

"Are you going to ask Edward to do this for you too?" she asked. For a split second, I thought she _was_ asking me and reached a hand forward. Then I remembered she didn't know I was here. She was gathering her courage again. Why did she need courage? If she didn't want to do this, why should she? Then she shoved the banana deep. I heard her wince and nearly scream. I was on the foot of the bed now, leaning over her. Was she all right? I stepped back just as quickly. She was pulling it back out, and I smelled the blood - her blood. I backtracked all the way to the rocker. Her smell AND her blood. I was shaking. That was why she was doing this.

And just as realization struck, the smell was gone, muted. She had pushed it back in. My control returned as the smell diluted. Now it was the barest trace of blood and a lot of her. I watched again as she pushed the fruit in and out of her. That was one damned lucky banana. I stepped to the foot of the bed again to watch more closely. Her gasps and moans were heavenly. My already well ignored erection throbbed at the sound. She had no idea how goddamn sexy she was right now - the sexiest thing in existence. And then she made it better.

She turned over and lifted that perfect little ass to my eyes. She pressed down on her dildo again, and I nearly moaned with her. Her fingers were working her clit, and she was building fast. I could smell it; I could almost taste it. That was when I realized just how close my nose was to her bobbing bottom and backed away again. I was going to get caught. I wasn't entirely sure anymore I didn't WANT to get caught. I mean, she wanted this with me. If she found me now, and asked... That would be me... I had to back away before I completely lost it. I heard a squish and saw the banana disappear inside her. She screamed into her pillow. I thought my eyes would fall right out of my head. But what ever that lucky-assed piece of fruit did in her, it did it right. She was grinding now, and coming, and grinding and... I let my hand fall to my pants. I couldn't handle watching that. I jacked off at just about the same time she subsided. I was sure she could hear my panting as she sat back. My jaw dropped as I watched the mangled dripping fruit drop between her heels. No, I was wrong. THAT was the sexiest thing ever.

Then I heard the sound that had covered my ragged breaths and wished I couldn't. She was crying. I was behind her, arms over her shoulders. However, I heard her mumble, "Why?" and had the feeling that right now would be the worst possible time to be exposed. It took easily as much strength as any of the other times I'd backed away tonight, but I did it.

I watched her scoop up what remained of the banana. I had never been so jealous of anything non-sentient before. Then she curled into her pillow, her tears slowing.

"Edward," she whispered. For another split second, I thought I'd been caught and flew to her side. "I did it for you." With a final sniff, she closed her eyes.

Shock again. Damn, I was a lucky man, vampire, whatever. I didn't deserve a tenth of this. Yet it seemed obvious that she wasn't proud of what she'd done. She'd never guess she just topped the 'nights of existence' list again. And by a fair margin too. And I'd do my best not to let her know. If this was hard for her, I'd make it as easy as possible. I pulled her covers over her.

The breeze they sent made me hard again. Now _I_ felt shame. My girl was hurting and I was STILL craving her. But when I looked up I saw the source. The mangled banana was still on her other pillow. I looked back to her once more; she was definitely asleep. I picked up the banana and inhaled her scent from it. I licked a piece. Then I put it in my mouth. I savored it through an entire instant reply of this banana's recent demise. I smiled and then swallowed. I took the rest with me to the rocking chair and sat back to relive the night over and over...

There were only a few mangled pieces left when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I groaned as it rubbed my hard on. I pulled it out. It was fucking Emmett, of course.

_Whatchya doin bro? Jacking off?_ was the text.

"Jerkface" I whispered and typed a reply. _Eating a banana._

_Sick man, just sick. And you think Rose and I are kinky._

I was sure my laughing would wake Bella or Charlie so I coughed it back.

I took the last piece of banana into my mouth. I closed my eyes and groaned at the flavor. Not the banana obviously - that was still about as tasty as mud - but her... My thigh vibrated again. I was glad I hadn't put it back in my pocket. This one was from Alice.

_Enjoy the show? _

Vibration. _And before you ask, no, she didn't decide until AFTER you left. I would have told you to keep clear if I'd known what she had planned._

Another message. _This was more fun though, wasn't it?_

Trust Alice to have an entire conversation, even textually, with herself. I wasn't sure what to reply, so I didn't. I just put my head back and savored that last piece. Somewhere in the middle of it a minute part of my conscious registered Charlie getting up and ready for work. I didn't stop fantasizing about his daughter. I was really glad HE wasn't the mindreader.

Then I saw her eyes flutter. I shoved the paper towel in my pocket and rearranged my shirt.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," I told her as I rose from the rocking chair.

She was surprised to see me; the game wasn't up. I sat on the edge of her bed and smoothed her hair. It was a mess. I really liked it this way, knowing how it had gotten so tangled. I caught my breath and reined it in.

"I got back early and wanted to see you. I hope you don't mind." She shook her head, a little wide-eyed. Did she suspect? "Well, Charlie just left. So, I'll wait for you downstairs, if you need a human minute or two." Then I did the tenth part of what I'd wanted to all night. I kissed her. And I didn't let her get away with one of those dont-drive-Edward-insane pecks either. I skated my tongue over her teeth, her lips, remembering the taste from those other... I had to break off. Maybe I should stick to the don't-drive-Edward-insane variety. Also, she had sat up. That took restraint, or vampire speed not to get caught. I think you know which I had just then.

"I'll be downstairs; you don't need to rush." This time I did keep the kiss light and moved to the door. As soon as my back was to her, my grin was back.

I went down the stairs to take a seat in the kitchen and pulled out my phone again.

_Forecast?_ I texted Alice.

_Bright and sunny, I'm afraid._

_No it's good. Meadow it is._

I made her a lettuce and tomato sandwich and put a banana at the bottom of the bag with a snicker.

I heard a strangled noise from her room and was half-way up the stairs when she streaked for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She was crying. Why was she crying? What had I given away? Then my hand went to my mouth. _Shit_, I thought. Shit, shit, shit, shit... I had to do everything I could to make this easier for her. Damn, why did I have to be such a horny bastard. I stepped into her now empty room and saw the sheets. They were a mess. I stripped the bed trying not to listen to her sob. That was very hard to ignore. I remade the bed before taking the dirty sheets down the stairs.

In the laundry room, my sex drive got the better of me one last time. I licked the sheets. Now I had an idea of just how bad she felt. If she'd seen me do that... I shuddered and threw the sheets in the machine, setting a delay.

My pocket vibrated again and I cursed my hard on. I was evil.

_Good job! That'll make her feel better. You are going to have a great day._ Alice assured me.

I sighed with relief and picked up her bag lunch to sit at the table. My phone buzzed me again.

_Oh, and ewww. Rinse your mouth or something._

It seemed sacriligous, but I filled a glass with water, swished and spat. Then I sat back down to await her descent.

"You look beautiful," I said truthfully. "Did you have any plans for today?"

"No." I knew she thought I was up to something.

"Good. I was thinking, since it's such a beautiful day, that you might like to join me in our meadow."

"That's a great idea." Her smile was amazing.

"I packed you a lunch so we don't need to hurry back," I told her, grabbing the bag.

I kept the conversation light and safe. We talked about what we'd done the day before. She actually seemed interested in the mountain lion I'd bagged. I'd never understand that.

"Emmett took two bears. The man's a bottomless pit, I swear." I told her, laughing. She laughed with me.

Then she grabbed her lunch. Had talking about our hunting actually made her hungry? I smiled as she lifted out the sandwich, then froze when she did. I was a stupid horny bastard.

"I guess I have a confession to make," I began.


	3. Chapter 3: Edward

"I guess I do, too..." She shivered and I saw tears in her eyes.

"No! No, Bella. You don't have anything to confess or apologize for. You weren't the one spying." I groaned and put my head in her lap, having no idea how to even begin to ask her forgiveness. "When I got to your room, and I saw you masturbating, I knew I should go, let you have your privacy, but I just couldn't do it. You were too sexy for me to leave."

Even as I said it, I felt ashamed. I put my head in my hands and turned from her.

She sat still for several minutes while I cursed myself and wondered idly if I'd actually lost her.

"You mean, it wasn't gross?" she finally said.

I never wished more that I could read her thoughts. Was THAT what she'd been thinking? I spun to her, my nose touching hers. My breathing was ragged, remembering just how amazing she had looked. "No. It was... It was damned sexy, Bella." I felt my erection press against her leg and groaned again backing away. I hung my head again.

"I forgive you," she told me, lifting my chin.

I looked into her eyes. She was far too good for me. I kissed her then. I started rambling between kisses. "When I saw - how much you hurt - I didn't want you to know. I wanted you to be able to forget about it. But - I couldn't be that close to tasting you and..."

She laughed then. "You ate the banana?"

"Slowly, over several hours," I said with a groan and flopped on my back. "I must have relived that a dozen times while savoring the taste. You have no idea what you gave me."

She giggled again, playing with my collar. "I think I'm starting to have an idea. But, I thought regular food didn't taste good."

I looked at her meaningfully. She must understand why I ate it. She blushed suddenly and I knew she did.

I felt evil again. I rolled on top of her and kissed the waist of her jeans. Then I looked up to her wide eyes. I kissed her lips while my hand unbuttoned and unzipped her. I waited for her to protest. I kissed her longer, wanting to be sure. Finally she leaned her head back from mine and nodded. Jeez, I was keeping _her_ waiting now. I slid her pants down and put my nose to her mound inhaling her scent deeply. I growled deep in my throat and that made her groan and lift her hips slightly. I took advantage and pulled pants and panties to her ankles. Then I put my face between her legs. Again I spent a full second just inhaling her. Then, very carefully, I touched my tongue to her. She shuddered and groaned. I ran my tongue all over her, loving her taste undiluted. I grabbed her hands and pulled her to her knees. I lay under her bracing her hips. She was rocking and I didn't want her to fall. I buried my face in her, thrusting my tongue into her. She screamed and arched, clutching my shoulders. I moved faster, licking more of her. She was amazing and she was mine.

"Come, Bella. Come on my face," I begged her, rubbing my nose on her clit. Whether it was my nose or my words I'll probably never know, but she fountained onto my tongue then. I sucked every drop I could catch. I closed my eyes, savoring her. Then I growled and grabbed her lunch bag. Faster than she could follow, I peeled the banana and shoved it whole in my mouth.

"No Edward!" But I knew her fear wasn't genuine. She still thought I hadn't loved every minute of last night. I was about to prove her wrong. I used my tongue to launch the banana into her, then attacked her clit again, my fingers roaming over her ass.

She groaned and squealed and squeaked. "You don't have to be quiet," I told her.

"Oh my GOD, Edward," she said, leaning back again. This exposed her clit even more, and I pulled it into my mouth sucking like a madman. "Yes! Yes!" she cried, and I felt her buttocks clench in my hands. I moved my mouth down and greedily gulped the banana slipping out of her in bits and chunks. She collapsed to her elbows, and I tilted my head back to continue cleaning the offensive fruit from her. She gushed anew on me and I drank that happily.

She gasped and rolled onto her back. "Are you SURE you want to wait for the wedding?"

I laughed and shook my head while kissing her stomach. "But it's not that much longer to wait."

She sighed and threw her arm over her eyes and chuckled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Bella

"I guess I have a confession to make," he whispered a little hoarsly.

"I guess I do, too..." I did not want to talk about this; I wasn't sure I wanted to remember this.

"No!" His shout surprised me. "No, Bella. You don't have anything to confess or apologize for. You weren't the one spying." He put his head in my lap. He wasn't disgusted with me?

"When I got to your room, and I saw you masturbating, I knew I should go, let you have your privacy, but I just couldn't do it. You were too sexy for me to leave."

I was... sexy? Maybe, I mean I knew some guys got off watching girls finger themselves, but the banana and the mess and... That could not have been sexy. Then he turned away from me. I didn't like that, but I wasn't finished thinking yet. He was angry with himself, not me. He... he had watched it all. And he wasn't disgusted?

"You mean, it wasn't gross?" I asked.

He spun back to me then, lightning fast as only he could. His face was right in mine and his scent was amazing. He seemed to be gasping for breath, but he didn't need to breathe. I felt him harden against my leg and was surprised to feel it. "No. It was... It was damned sexy, Bella." He groaned then and backed away slightly, hanging his head.

I shook my head. He thought I was angry. I cupped his chin and lifted it. "I forgive you."

He met my eyes for a moment then lurched to lock with my lips. It was a hungry kiss. It made my heart race. "When I saw - how much you hurt - I didn't want you to know." He was punctuating each thought with a kiss and I was having trouble following his words as my brain began to swim. "I wanted you to be able to forget about it. But - I couldn't be that close to tasting you and..."

_Tasting me?_ I laughed. "You ate the banana?"

"Slowly, over several hours," he said with a groan and lay back. Wow. I must have been sexy. "I must have relived that a dozen times while savoring the taste. You have no idea what you gave me."

I giggled and started playing with the collar of his shirt, thinking about removing it. "I think I'm starting to have an idea. But... I thought regular food didn't taste good."

He just looked at me for several seconds while my brain clicked. He was tasting me. I felt the flush spread through me.

He rolled over me and put his head to my waist band. I thought I might pass out. Then he kissed my lips and I barely noticed him unbutton me. I just kept kissing him, but he had was still hovering there. What was he waiting for? Oh, me. I broke the kiss just long enough to nod.

He didn't resume the kiss though. He put his face to my groin and I sighed bucking a little. I felt the cool moss under my bare buttocks. My flush returned, but all it took was reminding myself he'd seen me, and he liked it.

I wasn't able to keep track of what he did to me. Pleasure just rippled through me with every move he made. My brain was swimming in it. I did notice him lift me to my knees. What was he doing now? But I didn't get to think long as his tongue went back to work and my brain swam again. I was clutching his shoulders and trying not to pass out. I didn't want to miss any of this.

"Come, Bella. Come on my face."

My eyes snapped open and I saw the last thing I expected or wanted to see. Jasper was standing in the trees on the edge of the clearing. Alice was smiling under his arm. He lifted a finger to his lips, and I felt a new wave of pleasure run through me.

I opened my eyes again when Edward growled. Jasper was gone. I was glad. That was not nice, Alice. Oh who was I kidding, that was very, very nice. Thank you, Jasper.

Then I looked down and saw Edward shoving my banana in his mouth.

"No Edward!" I screamed. I felt the banana lodge deep inside me and reflexively started grinding it. His tongue on me didn't help to reduce my efforts.

I groaned and moaned, remembering the vampires likely not far away.

"You don't have to be quiet." He didn't know, or he didn't care? He had to know, he could hear their thoughts.

So I trusted him.

"Oh my GOD, Edward!" I moaned, arching my back. He was making me burn; I was coming harder than before. "Yes! Yes!" I screamed and squeezed. I could feel the macerated banana slipping from me and almost cried. Then I heard gulping and swallowing. I stared down in amazement. He was eating me.

It was too much. I fell forward and he cushioned my fall. I continued to moan and come as he licked me clean.

Panting, I rolled over. "Are you _sure_ you want to wait for the wedding?"

He laughed and leaned over me. He shook his head while he kissed my waist. "But it's not that much longer to wait."

I sighed and threw my arm over my eyes in defeat. Then I thought about how much fun we could have in the days between. I chuckled to myself.


	5. Chapter 5: Jasper

I lay idly on the bed beside Alice. Emmett and Edward had left for their hunting trip a while ago, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She was flipping through a Vogue wedding special, and I was doodling with my finger on her bare leg.

_Property of__  
__Jasper Whitlock__  
__Do not bend or fo-_

My finger was on the back of her thigh when I felt it tense. Vision. I waited to feel her temperament. Lust. Mmmm, someone was planning something naughty.

"What do you see?" I asked, making my drawl as sultry as possible. I crawled up between her legs and pulled the magazine from her fingers.

"Emmett and Edward are going to come home early."

My face creased in confusion. Alice had never been into family kink. In fact, it pissed her right off the one time Rose and I played to make Emmett jealous. I took a moment to remember that, and then brought my focus back to the present. "And what do they have planned with the extra time?" I asked. I knew my tone held a bit too much open curiosity to be as lustful as before.

"Not them, Bella."

Ah... I got it now. This was one of our favorite games. Alice would often catch glimpses of some of the crazier things Emmett and Rosalie planned for one another, and occasionally, when they got an original idea, which wasn't often sadly, we would role-play their fantasy. It was only recently that we'd gotten to play as Edward and Bella. Damn, my brother must be frustrated. What he did to my wife's friend sure as hell turned her on though. And that turned my wife on...

I kissed my way up her stomach, "And what does sweet Bella have planned while the boys are away?" My voice was a half purr, and I felt her thighs tighten on my sides.

"She's putting a banana in the freezer right now."

I stopped again. What? Okay, Rosalie and Emmett had fantasies and fantasies and fantasies, but vampires do not have fantasies about food. I had _no_ idea where this was going.

She saved me from brain block with a giggle. "And she has good things planned for that banana. Things Edward will enjoy being home in time to watch."

And my brain was in drive again. I moved the rest of the way between her legs and whispered as my groin brushed hers, "What should we use for the banana?"

She got a thoughtful look, probably reviewing the visions and seeing what we might substitute. "Your fingers should work. I'll just call 'banana', Okay?" she whispered in reply. "Now go stand over there," she nodded to the corner. "I'm going to show you what Edward finds when he gets there."

I walked obediently to the corner, waiting her commands. It wasn't really a dominance thing, it just ruined the game if she told me everything in advance. Although _this _wasn't a dominance thing, I didn't mind when it went that way. So I waited, submissive, for my chance to play my role.

Alice stripped down and her hands were on herself, fingers flicking into her folds. From where she'd told me to stand I could easily see most of what she was doing. She caught my eyes and flicked hers to a spot just near the foot of the bed. Of course, Edward would want a better view. I slipped into his place. I stared intently as my wife pleasured herself. It was of course something I'd seen before, but I was Edward now, and as far as Alice or I knew, he hadn't. I got a little carried away, gaping openly and putting my chin on the foot of the bed. Edward probably wouldn't do _that_, so I backed up very slightly.

Her eyes flicked over me, and then rested on me. "Get a grip, Bella. It's just your laundry," she said meaningfully. I took my hint. Edward was going to try to make it through this without getting caught. Damn straight he would.

"Banana," she whispered. I put my hand, two fingers extended in her outstretched one. She put my hand to the entrance of herself and shivered, as though cold. A frozen banana on human skin. I started to growl lowly. Damn, Bella, you are giving Edward one hell of a show, aren't you? Alice pulled my wrist moving my fingers very slightly into her, Then she stopped.

"Are you going to ask Edward to do _this_ for you too?" she said in a petulant-angry voice. I didn't quite understand. Then she pushed my hand into herself pausing very slightly along the path. Long enough for me to notice, but short enough that I knew Bella hadn't interrupted the banana's course. So...

"Egads," I said aloud, breaking character, showing my origins. Edward would never say that. He'd say something like "Oh my God," or "Dear God" or "God damn." I couldn't get back into it right away. That was some serious information to unload on someone. Alice was watching, holding my hand inside herself until I was ready to continue. I wasn't yet. "Seriously?" I had to ask. "That's seriously what she's planning? Why would she do that?"

"Because Edward won't hurt her." Alice said, also out of character. "She wants to make their 'attempt,'" she said with derision. I thought she already knew how some of their honeymoon was going to go. I was eager for her to share, but she hadn't yet. "As easy on him as possible."

I was still slightly agape, but that was definitely _in _character, so I just knelt at the foot as I knew Edward would be doing. He would need to be this close to confirm that he was really seeing what he was seeing.

"He backs away here, smelling her blood, but she smells it too. It wrinkles her nose." She was commentating because with my hand as the banana I couldn't back away. Alice wrinkled her nose delicately and then shoved my half exposed fingers back into herself. I couldn't resist, I pressed my fingers to her g-spot on the way. She moaned and gave me a look that warned me not to break character again. Then she started pumping herself with my hand. This was new for us. Usually I fingered her, now she was fingering herself with my hand. I liked it. It was hard to just hold still and let her work herself on me - it fed my submissive. I curled my fingers a little. The banana wouldn't have a nice hook like that, but Alice should get to have a little extra fun, and she did, scraping my fingertips on her g-spot again and again.

"Hold still," she whispered, lifting herself off my fingers. I kept my hand where she had placed it, fingers pointed upward, my wrist on the bed. I smiled greedily as Alice turned herself over. This was going to be excellent. As I'd started to hope she was now riding my hand. Sadly, my fingers were the wrong way to curl and hit her spot, but she was rubbing her clit now and ground herself on my hand. Her cheeks spread on my forearm and again I broke character, licking a finger of my left hand and putting it in the path of her grinding ass. She gasped when it hit the hole the first time and ground harder when it hit the second. I curled this finger slightly and felt her coming. "Yes, Yes, that's just when she'll come too. Ah, Ah. Edward."

I pulled my left hand free and slapped her ass. Bella hadn't just called Edward's name, I was sure of it. She was teasing me. She giggled, still riding a little although she'd already come. "Yeah, she doesn't say that, but he does jack off. I'll take care of that part."

She hopped off my hand and turned to pull me between her legs as she sat on the foot of the bed, pulling me, still squatting, so she could kiss me there. "Then," she said in a voice laden with lust. "The banana slowly slips from inside her, pooling on her sheets."

I shivered a little. The frozen banana would be frozen no longer, and probably not shaped like much of anything.

"She will scoop the remains and place them aside to dispose of in the morning. She will succumb to the grief of breaking her own maidenhood and cry herself to sleep."

I backed away slightly to look into Alice's eyes. That was going to kill Edward.

"Edward," she whispered, imitating Bella's voice, "I did it for you." I groaned, feeling my brother's pain. "But don't worry, Jasper," she whispered to me in her own voice this time. "He never got caught. I'm sure he's going to try to make sure he never is. That would be best for Bella, no?"

I nodded agreement, still a little dumbstruck at how this play had ended.

She sensed my thought. "Oh the night isn't over, lover. Edward is going to eat his banana," she said with a peal of laughter. She stuck my fingers in my mouth, she tasted so good on them, and pulled me to standing. She didn't even hop down from the edge of the bed to take me into her mouth. Then I relived everything she had described for me, seeing Edward and Bella. She greedily slurped me down when I came.

She started to move away, but I put a hand to her head. "Now I want to relive it seeing you on me." She smiled broadly behind my organ that had slipped from her lips and went back to work, probably imagining the same.


	6. Chapter 6: Jasper

I was sitting in the living room with Emmett watching a football game from Australia. It was wee hours of the morning here, but noon there. He pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I knew soccer wasn't Emmett's favorite, but he'd picked this one.

"Buggin' Edward."

I shook my head. "The guy's fighting the worst case of blue balls in history and you have to rib him. Where's the sympathy? Where's the love?" I asked with some sarcasm.

Emmett just snorted. Then he grimaced. "Eeeew. Read this." He handed me the phone.

_Whatchya doin bro? Jacking off? _Emmett had sent.

_Eating a banana._

_Sick man, just sick. And you think Rose and I are kinky.__  
__  
_That's right. ,Emmett had gotten back a couple hours ago. Edward would be reliving the night now. I tossed the phone back, giving Emmett a knowing smile and rose to find Alice.

"Oh, not you, too," he groaned. "What reason could he possibly have for eating a banana?"

"You need more imagination, Emmett," I taunted him my voice full of implication, leaving a thread of lust to float in the room.

I found Alice with Esme in one of the out buildings. They were building an arch to hold floral arrangements for the wedding. I put my arms over Alice's shoulders. "Steal you for a minute?" I asked.

Esme rolled her eyes. "I only have a little left on this one anyway. Just don't be hours about it," she scolded. "Alice hasn't told me what to start on after this."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Mom."

She swatted my arm playfully. I was the least able to play her son of the boys in the house. After all, she would have had to have been 7 or something.

I led Alice out side and pinned her against the wall, running my leg between hers. "Hmm, lets see," she mused, her eyes narrowing. Then they flew open. "Oh! not Emmett and Rosalie." Then she laughed full throated and doubled right over.

"Alice?" I asked, a little worried.

She was still cracking up, "No, No i'ts..." another series of peals escaped her. She put a hand to her mouth to try to muffle them. "ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I have to tell you about that." She gasped, trying to get her mirth under control.

She sighed. "That was definitely not why you came to..." She erupted again. I rolled my eyes. She had better tell me about this later; apparently I was missing out on the joke of the century. Slapping her knee twice, she righted herself. "Okay, Okay, I'm good, but you better tell me quick or I won't make it." She was still snickering.

"I can see that." I tried to calm her down very slightly. I certainly didn't want to take away this feeling, just help her focus a little. "Emmett just got a text from Edward."

She actually fell to the ground. She was on one hand and her knees, the other hand clutched to her middle as she heaved with laughter.

I gave up. I could feel how much she was enjoying this, so I started laughing with her, even though I didn't get the joke. She heard my guffaws and stopped long enough to let me in. "Sorry, sorry... yeah, he is... eating a banana," she squeaked, repeating the text and still giggling uncontrollably. She gasped and fanned herself, trying again to get a hold of herself. "And this afternoon." She didn't make it. She held my shoulder and continued to convulse in giggles. I was laughing right along with her. What was coming this afternoon? "Emmett and Rosa..." another 20 or 30 seconds of laughter. "Are going to try to figure out what to do with a banana!"

I fell to my knees then, too. Joke of century? Joke of the millennium! Without any other hints, they would have absolutely no idea what was going on. I could just see Emmett looking at the unappetizing fruit trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with it. I laughed harder.

"And I told him he needed more imagination," I managed to choke out. "He's going to be cross-eyed and confused for hours, if not days." I put my head on her shoulder as the laughter ran through me now too.

Esme was standing over us with her hands on her hips but an amused expression on her face. "Well, are you two going to share?" she asked.

By this point, Alice had just about laughed herself out. She stopped first while I continued to writhe on the ground in fits of laughter.

"Sadly, no. It would take a fair amount of explanation and it would be at someone else's expense, but they don't know that we know..." She giggled a couple more times before shaking her head. "I just need to send Edward a quick text, and I'll help you make up those bows."

I finally got a hold of myself and moved to her side.

"Okay," Esme said shaking her head. "The organza ribbon?" she checked.

"Yep, be right there." She pulled out her phone, and I gathered myself to read over her shoulder.

_Enjoy the show? _

_And before you ask, no, she didn't decide until AFTER you left. I would have told you to keep clear if I'd known what she had planned._

_This was more fun though, wasn't it?__  
__  
_I chuckled. "You know he's not going to answer that."

"Yep." She smiled broadly. Pleasing her favorite brother always made Alice happy.

I got tied into holding bows. I was glad Emmett wasn't here to taunt me now. Of course my submissive didn't mind being the man-statue for the lovely ladies.

Alice stiffened. "Something wrong?" I asked, setting the bows on a bench.

"Maybe." Her phone rang with a message then.

I looked at her wondering if the message would answer the question. She shook her head, and I read over her arm while she replied.

_Forecast? _Edward asked.

_Bright and sunny I'm afraid._

_No, it's good. Meadow it is.__  
__  
_Well that didn't explain her feeling of anxiety. "Bella's crying," she told me. "Or she will be very soon." Esme came to her side, holding Alice's hand.

"What happened?" Esme asked. I looked to Alice and she met my eyes, not sure if we ought to tell her or not. Finally I nodded. Esme could be discreet.

"Edward... saw something last night. Something Bella would rather he hadn't seen. I think she just discovered that he did." Her eyes were on me again. Her sight slipped and she smiled typing into her phone again. "He's thought of a way to make things easier for her. He's going to make it seem like nothing happened."

"That didn't work when we left," Esme pointed out.

"Oh this isn't nearly as bad as that, Esme. He... he spied on her while she was masturbating. She knows now that he saw and is embarrassed. He's removing all evidence in the hopes that she will not feel any worse."

"Oh." Esme took a moment to digest that. "Well that's good then."

Alice nodded, finally sending her first message and typing another. "He's going to take her to the meadow today. Nothing cheers her up like that."

"Especially on such a beautiful day," Esme agreed the sparkle from the sun already starting to hit our skin outside.

That afternoon Alice hopped onto my back while I was pretending to fish in the river. Swinging the line was satisfying. "Whoa. What's up?" I asked.

"Wanna have some fun?" she asked, sticking her tongue in my ear.

I chuckled. "With you? Always."

She grabbed my hand, and we ran in the direction of the meadow where Edward often took Bella. We stopped just shy of the trees edge. Bella and Edward were still there. Was she crazy? Edward would hear us. Then I saw what he was doing. He probably wasn't listening to anything besides Bella moaning. He had his face buried in her groin while she knelt over him. If they'd done anything like this before Alice had been holding out on me. She pulled me a little closer. I wasn't sure why, we could hear all the wonderful sounds quite clearly.

I liked playing Edward's part. He had to be submissive with Bella. He wasn't submitting now: "Come, Bella. Come on my face."

I saw Bella look straight at us. _Oh, Alice, you are a mean one, _I thought, but I could do something with this. Putting a hand to my lips so Bella wouldn't be startled, I sent a wave of endorphins through her, one that should have her climaxing just as Edward had demanded. Indeed her eyes squeezed shut.

I stepped back a few paces, drawing Alice with me and shaking my head. "You embarrassed that poor girl to death."

"No, I just let you and my brother give her the best orgasm of her life. What are friends for?" she asked.

We were still watching, unseen by Bella, from the trees. Edward peeled the banana and shoved it in his mouth before returning to Bella. I didn't hesitate. I tossed Alice to ground and pushed aside her skirt. She'd of course known not wear any panties. I used my tongue on her even as we listened to Edward use his on Bella. This was even better than playing alone!

"You don't have to be quiet." Edward said in response to the wonderful noises she made while suppressing her pleasure. Alice had started making some of the same, and I looked to her eyes, wondering how far she was going to play Bella's part and hoping it was fully. I wanted to hear her scream too.

"Oh my GOD, Edward!" Bella yelled.

"Oh my GOD, Jasper!" Alice gasped.

And then the verbal cues were less coherent but no less dual. I throbbed in my pants as Alice came again and again on my tongue. She must have really liked this game to have a multiple orgasm like that. I hoped we'd get to play again.

"Are you _sure_ you want to wait for the wedding?" Bella asked Edward. Even before I heard her giggle, I knew Alice and I would be playing again _very_ soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Bella reprise

Charlie had just left for work. I didn't know how I would be able to sleep last night - in the bed, with Edward, after the afternoon we'd had. He'd been very sweet, offering to sit in the rocker instead so I could rest. Now he was upstairs waiting for me to return after seeing Charlie off. I figured Charlie might think something was up if I slept in _every_ morning I didn't work. I jogged back up the stairs to do something very difficult for me.

"Edward?" I asked as I entered my room.

"Yes, love?" He was still lounging on my bed, his shirt off. I had been about to ask him to leave, but now that thought was gone. I stood for a little while, admiring my own personal angel before sitting on the side of the bed and leaning over to kiss him. It was a very chaste kiss, all told. "Something on your mind?" he asked. I knew by his tone that he was sure something was and it was driving him crazy not being able to pluck it from my head.

"Yeah... I..." I really didn't want this. I mean it could wait, right? I could talk to Alice another day.

He groaned. "Tell me."

I laughed a little. "It's not dire," I assured him. "I just wanted to have a girl talk with Alice. Preferably away from the sensitive hearing of other vampires."

"Oh," he said, instantly soothed. He had definitely expected something worse.

"The problem is... I don't want to let you go." I kissed his chest a few times before reaching his neck, and then his lips.

He rolled me onto the bed and hovered over me. "I see the conundrum. I should probably be out picking up your new car, but I can't seem to pry myself away either." He kissed me again.

"Wait, what?" I stopped him, pressing my hands to his chest. "You already got me a car." He had been very quick in replacing my truck when it refused to move from Charlie's drive.

"Yes, I got you a car. A 'before' car. I've been having a lot more fun shopping for your 'after' car."

"After?"

"After the wedding, of course." His smile was dazzling. I completely forgot what I'd been arguing with him about. He seemed to realize that and put his lips to my neck. Then he moved down to the hole in my shirt and licked the bit of belly that showed through it.

I laughed as it tickled and pushed him away. "Hmmm, I wonder..." He put a hand under my shirt, fingers pointed upward. The back of his hand was on my breast. I thought my heart would stop. He gripped the fabric and I heard a tear. He pulled his hand out and put his mouth to his new, custom-made hole. It wasn't quite over my nipple, just under it.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned, pulling him to me. His hand was on my other breast now, lifting the fabric away. I was sure he planned to make a matching tear.

The shirt ripped straight across under my arm. I laughed in spite of the distraction. His face was horrified. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I just laughed louder. "Because this shirt was in such good shape. I just don't know what I'll wear without it."

He smiled now. "Let's see." Faster than thought he pulled the shirt over my head. My hands went straight to my breasts. He leaned to kiss my mouth and they opened again to wrap around him. My chest was touching his. I tried to comprehend that. My breasts were pressed to his chest. Nope, still didn't get that, try again, brain. His breath filled and it pressed him into me further. I sighed and arched my back, breaking the kiss but pressing ourselves together even further.

As I sank back, he didn't follow with his torso, instead he let his eyes follow the lines of my collarbone to my breasts. It took a lot of restraint not to cover myself again.

I was rewarded for my effort. He put his mouth to my breast and I gasped, my eyes fluttering and my heart beating wildly. He broke off quickly coming to kiss my mouth again. His tongue touched mine once, and he leaned back again, this time to kiss the other breast. Again I thought I my heart was going to burst; again in seconds he moved his mouth to mine. He kept this path for a number of passes, then finally put his mouth to my exposed belly, kissing his way to the waist of my pants. I thought I might have just wet myself; I was so moist.

"Shall I?" he asked.

"Mmmhmmm." I murmured and he chuckled lowly, slipping them off. He ran his tongue along the inside of my thigh and I spasmed again, arching.

He growled lightly as he pulled his tongue away. He licked my slit a few times before I was pulling on his shoulders, bringing him back to my mouth. I tried to reach the button of his pants.

"Not before the wedding."

"Not that, just... I wanna feel it." I was already flushed, but I blushed further somehow.

He still moved out of my grasp. "Like this?" he said, rubbing his pelvis against mine.

I nearly screamed, "Yes!"

His grin was gleaming as he put his lips to my neck and ground himself against me. I lifted my legs to his hips, opening myself to the rough rubbing. It was burning very quickly. I could feel myself climaxing. Then he put his lips back to my breast and I was done. I squeezed my legs tight around him and felt my channel moisten and relax. I gasped for air. His lips hadn't left my breast. Now he flicked the nipple with his tongue. I giggled.

His eyes burned when he looked into mine. Then they narrowed. "Alice must have gotten your message. She's outside."

"Oh, let her know I'm taking a quick shower, but to let herself in. I'll be down in a minute."

I rolled from under him and felt cold hands on my ass. I squealed.

"She can wait a little longer." He licked the juices glistening there, and my head fell into my comforter muffling my moans. He didn't get far. I heard Alice let herself inside and squirmed from his grasp. He growled. "I'm coming back for that," he promised and picked up his shirt.

I turned to look at him. Had I made that mess all over his pants? He followed my eyes and cursed. He pulled his shirt over it. Maybe not. I smiled.

There was a knock. "I'll give you another 20 seconds." she warned. Edward kissed me and then left by the window. I grabbed my robe and bath bag, tying the robe shut before opening the door.

"Alice. I was just..."

"You wanted to talk to me?" She didn't let me get a word in. Well, if she wanted it that way.

"Yes. What were you thinking? Peeping on Edward and me? Jasper nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She laughed. "I'll bet he did. Would I have, I wonder?" She moved to sit on the edge of my bed. "If it were just me, I mean."

"Probably not, but I'd still be miffed."

She giggled again. "I'm sorry, Bella, but you must know I see the plans you've made for Edward quite often. And his for you."

My jaw fell open. I should have known, but I certainly hadn't thought about it, not like that. "His for me?" I had gotten snagged on that thought.

"Mmmm. Yes. Some very lovely plans, though most will definitely have to wait for after the 'wedding'." The emphasis she put on the word told me she meant transformation, not wedding night. My stomach lurched.

"But, we've never..."

"Oh I know. Fantasies are so much hazier than concrete plans. Like your banana. That was very sharp in my sight. I'd had small glimpses of something like it before, but when you knew Edward was going to be gone that night it became sharp as life."

"You saw..."

She nodded. "And I would have told him to keep away, if he weren't already on gone with Emmett. Also, it was only a few hours later that I saw how quickly they'd return, and when he'd arrive..." Suddenly she looked abashed. "I just realized I could have called and warned him off. I'm sorry, Bella, I should have done that."

"Umm..." I wasn't sure I wanted that. I also wasn't sure this was something that needed forgiveness.

"I didn't realize how poorly you'd take his seeing it. I also didn't realize he'd get caught." The first she said with sympathy; the second with derision.

"I - I'm not angry about him seeing Alice, or even you seeing." As I said the words, I realized they were true. It was mortifying to be sure, but I trusted them both to love me enough to look past any idiotic thing I might do. "But, why did you bring Jasper?"

"Oh!" She seemed to suddenly catch up with the conversation. "Well, it isn't as much fun playing by yourself, as you now know."

I looked at her confused and my brain slowly processed her statement. "You, you stayed?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. And it was marvelous. I was screaming nearly as loud as you were. I'm surprised Edward never heard me. Or maybe he did and just didn't tell you."

I was still lost in the incredulity of what she was saying. "I don't understand, Alice."

"Jasper and I love you and Edward. You two are the dearest things to watch. And to imitate." She sank back onto the bed. "When he kisses me and doesn't let it go further than kisses... Well, let's just say you've done wonders for my sex life, too, Bella."

I looked down at her. She was insane, she must be.

"You still don't get it? I see what you plan, then we do it." She sighed again lost in pleasant memories. "Jasper loves playing Edward. He has that internal conflict that he's never managed to sort out. Playing out someone else's equally impossible issue has been helping. He's been learning how to control his appetite even as Edward does."

I was starting to comprehend, I thought. Then it started to slip away again. "But you two don't have to hold back."

"I know." She sighed again. "We've gone a good three hours before one of us finally breaks character." She looked at me with a sly smile. It was gone quickly. "You wouldn't know of course. You've only ever been teased. After you've had sex for a few decades, you learn that the anticipation can be infinitely sweeter than the achievement." That seemed far too sage for Alice. She wasn't done sharing either. "There is such a fine line between reaching climax and climaxing. The longer you can ride it..." she let her words float.

"Alice, did you tell Jasper about the banana." In all her advice, my brain had finally turned back on.

"No, I didn't 'tell' him."

I closed my eyes and felt myself flush. "You 'showed' him?" I inferred.

She grinned "Yes. He actually broke character, the only time he's done that when it's not the end of the game. He said 'Egads,'" She tittered. I almost did too, except that I was too horrified. I put my head in my hands and felt my face burn.

"Bella. He doesn't judge you either. In fact, he thinks you were very brave to do that for Edward."

I was starting to feel better. I looked up at her, "Really?"

She nodded. "He didn't say it, but it was all over his face. He couldn't understand why you would do it, but he was awed when I explained it to him."

"And you?"

"I think you're nuts. At the very least Edward should have helped you instead of making you do this yourself."

I flushed crimson again. "Help me?"

She sighed exasperated with me. "There are other ways this might have been done, Bella. Other - items - that might have been used. Ones a little more durable and lot less messy." She opened her bag and pulled out exactly what she described. It was metal. I looked at it, wide eyed, and she let the top of it fall in my hand. She flipped a switch on the bottom and it started vibrating. I dropped it.

She rolled her eyes and turned it off. "This one is new, but it's just like one I have at home." She put it back in my hand. "At the least you can use it the next time Edward hunts. At the best you can use it together," she said with a smirk.

"You have one just like it?"

"Mmmmhmmmm" she said with a little purr.

"And you'll be playing along."

Her grin widened.

"You know that's kinda creepy, right?"

She smacked my arm. "Please, I'm stuck seeing it anyway, why shouldn't I have some fun?"

I didn't have an answer to that. I turned the vibrations on again. off. on. off.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course we are, Alice."

"Good. Because sometime we're going to have to be that close again. Did you ever dream Jasper could do that? It's unreal! I want to share it with you again. Not him," she snapped sternly, "but if we're in the same room..."

I played with my new toy some more trying to block out her voice.

_A/N I think this really is the end of the line for this one, but don't worry. I'm sure a new strange and twisted idea will pop in my head._

Meanwhile, back at the house:

"Emmett! You get that thing away from me!"

LMFAO


	8. Chapter 8: No More Bananas

_A/N You all keep asking for it. I can't think I can do any more with this without making the wedding night completely irrelevant... Anyways, in Edward's POV:_

I started doodling on the piano, wondering if my new euphoria might be possible to put into tones. I heard Alice's thoughts before she came in the house. She was remembering an episode with Jasper. I shook my head and tried not to listen. When she opened the door her thoughts abruptly changed. She was still with Jasper, but now they were watching a couple in the meadow. Bella kneeling over me. Her face, her expression. I couldn't have seen it from where I was, but she was euphoric. Had I really done that for her? They had _watched _us? My hands mashed the keys and whirled to face Alice. In her replay she was listening to Bella's moans as Jasper brought her to the same level of pleasure. Her lips twisted in slight smile.

Her thoughts changed abruptly again. Bella had seen her. She told Bella about her and Jasper's games. She gave Bella... What would Bella be thinking? What had Alice been thinking?_ "At the very least Edward should have helped you,"_ I heard in her replay. I sat frozen in shame and fear. She continued to chide me in her thoughts. _Will you leave her to do this on her own again? _She took Jasper's arm and started to climb the stairs.

I bolted, headed once more to Bella's room. She was sitting on the bed, still holding the toy, flipping it on and off. I held her hands. I took the dildo and put it on her nightstand. "Don't think about it." I told Bella and kissed her. "You don't have to think about it, all right?" I cupped her cheek, trying to get her eyes to look up. She was still in shock.

"Did you know?" she asked.

"Know what? That they were there? No! I could kill Alice."

"Don't do that," she said with a small smile. "She did give me a nice gift." My eyes flicked to the nightstand. "Not that one," she whispered. Then she kissed me. I sighed in relief. I hadn't lost her thanks to my crazy family. I continued to cup her cheeks smiling at her. Her robe was gaping slightly now and my eyes fell on the curve of her breasts.

She laughed at me and I hung my head. She continued to laugh and lifted my face to kiss me again. "See anything you like?" she teased.

I groaned. Had I broken something in my head that night? Bella had always been sexy, but I never used to be so... single-minded about it. She put one of my hands inside her robe and kissed me more deeply. "I think Alice interrupted us earlier," she whispered.

I smiled against her lips and kissed her again. I lifted her slightly and shifted her back on the bed. "You might want to take off those pants, though. Unless you want to make another mess."

She _was _a tease today. I slid my khakis off quickly. She gasped. Of course, she wouldn't have seen me this bare before. My turn. "See anything you like?" I asked before pressing myself to her. Her breath came quickly and I paused. "No fainting on me now," I chided, sliding my hand over her breast and kissing her again.

"I'll try to remember to breathe," she promised with a smile.

"Just let me know if you want to try out your gift," I whispered in her ear while my hand slid lower.

"I don't think I'll need that." Her hands were fondling me now, and it was my turn to gasp. I pushed off her, putting my feet on the ground.

"Edward?" She looked wary and shifted to the edge of the bed.

"No, it's all right. Just... be careful with me," I teased and put my hands on either side of her, gripping her sheets.

Now she freed me of my shorts entirely and had me in her hot hands. It felt marvelous. She leaned closer and I felt the heat of her belly on me as well, my head rubbing on her.

"Bella," I moaned, leaning my head into hers while she continued to stroke me. I put my lips to her neck and then bent my head back. That was dangerous, too close, too easy. She seemed to understand and instead moved to put her head on my shoulder, pressing herself even closer to me. My breathing became more and more ragged and I felt the heat building as my precum coated her. She must have sensed it because she chose that moment to put her mouth on me.

My fingers pierced through her mattress wrapping into the coils. I shot into her mouth and groaned loudly. She continued to lick my still hard shaft. I moaned again and then begged her to stop. "Bella, Bella..."

She looked up at me in surprise. "But, I thought... it would..."

I laughed. "I guess I'll have to educate you then." I lifted her back up on the bed again and put my lips to her ear. "Vampires don't get tired. And they don't get spent either..."

She shivered. That was exactly the response I'd hoped for. I let my fingers trace her folds, spreading the wetness I found there. She gasped.

There was a knock on the door. Alice had snuck up on me again. She'd learned I couldn't concentrate at times like this. And she wasn't alone. "Alice," I hissed.

Bella's eyes went wide and she looked to the door. "Just Alice," she asked almost hopeful.

"No." I growled.

They knocked again, "Can we come in? We want to play, too," Alice pleaded.

I saw Alice's plan now. Jasper could _do_ that? Of course Jasper could do that. I looked back to Bella, "It's up to you. If you want I'll go behead them both." I smiled broadly, knowing she wouldn't take that bait.

"Why, why, why Alice?" She hollered, exasperated, and my brother and sister let themselves in.

"Because you love me," Alice answered. She wore a short raincoat and nothing beneath.

Jasper started unbuttoning his shirt as soon as he entered. Bella went red when she saw that. "They don't have to stay," I reminded her, "but you might enjoy it if they do."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Bella admitted to me.

Jasper nudged Bella over so he could lay down beside her. He was naked too now. "Alice doesn't like to share, so don't worry," he told her.

"You didn't like your present?" Alice complained, seeing it on the table. She picked it up and tossed it to me. "Keep it close at least."

"I don't know if I can do this," Bella whispered.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," I reminded her. "We can just watch them for now. Fair turn about, don't you think?"

Bella smiled a bit and turned on her side a little. I lay behind her, bracing her with my hand running up and down her hip.

Alice hmphed. "That's not the way the game is played," she complained.

"New game," I told her. "New rules."

"Hmmm." I saw her lay them out in her mind. "All right. Jasper, no cumming," she ordered and climbed atop him. Jasper was a submissive. I already knew this, but Bella was just finding out. I tossed Alice Bella's toy.

She caught it and threw it back. _Mine's in the coat's pocket._

I kissed Bella and slid away as she watched wide-eyed. I pulled Alice's toy and handed it to her along with the lube she'd so thoughtfully packed alongside. _Be a gentleman and prep it, would you, Edward?" _She was fondling herself as she rode Jasper mercilessly. I saw his lips twitch and his thoughts were wild; I tried not to follow them. I smeared the lube over the dildo and pressed it into Alice's hand.

Bella's eyes returned to me now, shocked. I smiled and ran back to her side. Was she ready for what came next, I wondered. Alice was. She pressed the toy to her clit and turned it on, moaning as it's vibrations rocked through her. Her brain was soon flying alongside Jasper's. He was bucking up into her now, and I envied him that. Bella's hand found me again and she stroked while she watched. I groaned and gently lifted her fingers. Then I grabbed Bella's toy and put it to her opening. I thought she'd stop me but she just spread her knees slightly. I chuckled and slid it easily in. She gasped but didn't stop her observations. Alice had now moved her toy behind her and was preparing a double mount. I flicked on Bella's vibration.

Bella shuddered. "Edward."

"No?" I asked.

She didn't answer. I knew that was a yes. I saw Jasper's hand reach for her as he began to reach his limit. I snagged it before he could hurt Bella. I exploded, cum coating Bella's back. Holy crap! Alice's thoughts hadn't lied.

"Thank you," Jasper whispered, back in control again. Alice was losing herself, too, the toy at the back slipping free as she lost her hold on it. I kissed Bella's cheek and moved to my sister's side.

"I think you don't want to lose that," I taunted, slamming it home.

She jerked back. "You'll pay for that," Alice warned me as she continued to shudder in orgasm.

"Promises, promises."

Alice glared murder at me and then went back to work. I pulled Bella's leg slightly and she looked at me, confused and amazed.

_She thinks we do this all the time._ Alice informed me. Lord, I hoped not. With one hand still holding Alice's toy for her I put my other on Bella's. I pulled it out a little. She flipped to her back and gasped.

"Unless you don't want me to," I offered.

"No... please," Bella whispered. I began to work the toy in and out twisting slightly as I did. I used a much slower pace on her than on Alice. Bella moaned and tensed, closing her eyes. Jasper grabbed for her hand again, and I was too slow this time. Bella screamed and her back lifted from the mattress. The toy was ripped from my hand as she bucked. Jasper still held her hand, but he wasn't gripping it. I relaxed a little and enjoyed watching Bella's orgasm instead. Jasper's other hand went to Alice's hip, and she screamed, too, grinding down on the toy in my hand.

"Jas, you're a one man show," I congratulated him.

His eyes regained focus and he smiled at me. Then he looked to Bella and dropped her hand. I let go of Alice and moved to her. She was still cumming, was she all right?

"Edward, Edward, Edward," she moaned over and over again. The toy slipped from her and her eyes fluttered.

"Are you Okay?" I asked, holding her.

She took a deep breath, "Yes."

Jasper chuckled, "More?" he asked.

She nodded and took his hand this time.

I knelt between her legs and licked her clit while playing with the toy. Alice slid off Jasper and came to Bella's other side. She took the toy from me, _Kiss her, stupid._ I slid around Alice and hovered over Bella's head. Could I really trust Alice and Jasper with this? They could hurt her as easily as I.

_We're in control too, Edward. We'll be careful._ It was Jasper's thought, and his hands were on Bella too now, massaging her clit. I gave in; I kissed her.

Her eyes flew open, confused. "Don't think," I told her, "just feel." I kissed her again, my hands roaming over her.

_Poor human. We're going to have to give her a break soon._ Alice thought with pity. She was right. "You have to tell us when to stop, Bella," I whispered.

Alice was kissing Jasper over her. And I had thought Rosalie and Emmett were kinky. Bella continued to thrash on her sheets, but she had fallen silent. "Stop, stop," I told the others.

Alice pulled the toy out and stood to look at Bella over my head.

Bella gasped a few times, her eyes still dark. Then they fluttered. "Am I dead?" she asked.

We all laughed with relief. "Thankfully, no. You had us worried though." I kissed her. "Do you want us to leave you, now?" I gave her a half-smile anticipating a negative.

"Mmmm, no. I'll just watch some more, if it's Ok with you." She curled onto her side with a blissful grin. Jasper was right there. Bella started slightly and laughed at herself. Realization dawned on her. "You were..." she looked to Alice, "You both were..."

Jasper lifted Alice right over Bella and curled his wife into his arm, laying her atop him. "Had enough fun for now?" he asked Alice.

I stroked Bella's arm. "I didn't expect this," I told her. "Alice sprung it on me when she got here. They really do love you." I kissed her shoulder.

Jasper was stroking Alice's hair now, and she turned her head to look at Bella with a little smile. "You need a bigger bed," she complained.

Bella laughed. "Next time, your place."


	9. Chapter 9: You'll Pay for that

_You stupid Banana perverts are invading my dreams now, aren't you? Honeymoon to hell, bring on the orgy!_

Still Edward POV

I didn't quite realize what was happening when Jasper took my hands. I was too wrapped up in watching Bella pull her new toy in and out of herself to listen to what he might be thinking. Now between him and Alice, it was clear. I tried to pull my hands away but he pressed them to Bella's headboard, pinning them.

"Now be a good submissive," he taunted me, knowing I'd caught on to the game.

Bella hadn't. "What?" She sat up. "What's going on? Jasper? What are you doing?"

That was when Alice yanked my legs straight and sat on my knees. "We're going to help him," she said snidely. "He's worried he's going to hurt you. So we aren't going to let him."

Bella still hadn't caught on. I tried to twist out of their grasp. If I'd been paying attention, they wouldn't have gotten me pinned, but now I _was _stuck.

"Let him go," Bella complained.

Alice put her hands on my hips, pressing them to the bed to stop me from twisting any further. "Aw, you don't want a ride?" Alice teased her.

Bella's eyes went wide, then she smiled. I stopped struggling for a moment watching the desire flow over her face. "Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Sure," Jasper answered. "We'll make sure the Bronc doesn't buck you off." He laughed.

"Let me up," I demanded of Alice. "This is not how this should be."

"Oh, give over, Edward. After what we've done now, your honeymoon isn't going to be what you expected anyway." I knew Alice was right; I hated to admit it.

Bella didn't seem to mind. She was already climbing on. "Please," I started to beg all of them. "I wanted..." I couldn't speak as I felt her warmth envelop me. "This isn't..." She was moaning already, lifting her hips over Alice's hands. "Bella..." I whispered.

"Oh, yes, Edward. So... good." My hips were pinned or they'd be pressing into hers now. Alice could feel me tense and would let me rise a very little before pressing me down again. Pixie demon. I was building and Bella was cumming already. She hadn't really stopped today. She grabbed her toy, still beside me and pressed it to her clit.

"Did we break her?" Jasper asked as he watched in fascination. Bella was leaning back into Alice now, who kissed her neck while she rode me. Bella was squeezing me so tightly that I could feel every spasm, every twitch of her climax. I was going to cum, too.

Then the climax was gone. I growled. "No cumming, you heard the rules," Jasper mocked. Bella had collapsed forward now, but was still riding me; her eyes were dark again, as though she were possessed. Alice let me rise further with each thrust and I groaned as Bella ground on me and pumped her ass up and down again.

Suddenly Bella came to herself. "Alice what are you? No!" Again I hadn't been listening to thoughts around me and only looked for them now. Alice was pressing one of her thumbs to Bella's asshole.

"No, Alice," I complained, but my siblings were not to be thwarted today. I soon felt Alice pressing my erection _through_ Bella. My mind exploded, but my orgasm never came. Now I was as possessed as Bella was, just moaning and writhing into her.

Jasper caught the change. "Aw... we did break them." He released my hands and they flew to Bella, wrapping her to me. Alice let my hips go and I thrust into Bella. She grabbed them again before I did damage and I stopped, holding my love, my life, and pumping my seed into her.

Bella's gasping started to even out and I dropped my legs. She was sleeping, I realized, and turned to look to Jasper and Alice. I needed to be less absorbed. Somewhere in the last minute they had left. "Thank you," I whispered to them and kissed Bella's head.


	10. Chapter 10: ANOTHER banana!

_Alice POV_

I threw myself on our bed with a feeling of self-satisfaction. That was just about the best day I'd had this decade. I'd given my brother everything he could wish for, and my best friend was a puddle of goo in his arms. What more could a girl want? Oh yeah, a husband to pleasure her instead of continuing to taunt the rest of the family.

I saw what Jasper was doing. Confounding Emmett by getting _another_ banana from the kitchen. Not that Emmett didn't deserve it, but still. Here I was, naked, and he was picking fruit. He came in the door then, the banana in his mouth, unpeeled. "That was too much fun," he told me when he pulled it out.

"The joke will get old."

He laughed loudly. "Not anytime soon! Especially if I get Edward playing along, and you know I will."

He would, the two of them would start juggling bananas while cracking crude jokes. I sighed again. "I am naked, you may have noticed," I complained.

He couldn't have decided it before I spoke, but suddenly there was a banana inside me. "Not funny. Put your face down there now."

I squeezed my insides and shot the thing mashed into his face. "mmmm" he said.

Then I laughed too. "Ok, still funny," I admitted. "Now you have to clean me up." I put a toe to his cheek and used it to trace his jawline.

"With pleasure," he purred.

A little while later, though still enjoying Jasper's attentions, I was bored. What would Bella and Edward do now? I looked ahead. Sleeping Bella. How dull. Edward might get joy in watching her sleep, but I couldn't wait to go all night with her. He couldn't either, if he was at all honest with himself.

Jasper seemed to have noticed my mind had wandered. He moved to kiss my neck and lay beside me. "Anything good?" he moaned. He wanted more games too. "Or do we have to nudge them again?"

"I'm still looking," I complained. Kissing, more playing with the toy... Oooh, that looked like fun.

Jasper growled as my interest closed in. "How close can he come without biting her?" I asked him.

He got that confused look again. "This will be fun for us too, unless you really wanted to take my head off of course. I think it's decidedly less sexy that way, but you're kind of a freak and..." He slapped my ass to stop me. "I'll go first." I opened my mouth and ran my teeth down his chest. He moaned, and I did leave a couple of marks behind. "Damn, no good. You're a vampire in three days. Your turn."

"Wait, I've seen this game. It has a man with a nose that lights up when you try to extract his bones."

"What? What bizarre things are you playing without me?"

"A HUMAN game, Alice. You pull a card and do mock surgery on the board, only it's rigged... oh never mind." he moaned planning to take his turn. He went for my neck. His teeth grazed and felt oh so good. I put a hand to his neck holding him close. He pulled away enough to peek. Then kissed my neck. "Still human."

Emmett came in. "I _must_ know. I'm going to take Alice's head off if you don't tell me."

"Like you could." I rolled my eyes.

"You're just hiding bananas in here to drive me insane. I know it." He started looking under our bed. Poor Emmett. He found the peel. "What? What did you do with it?"

"Get out of my room," I told him coldly. "And take the trash with you."

"If you insist." He grabbed Jasper's arm and I laughed. Jasper cuffed him.

"And stop chasing Rosalie with those things. Figure it out first. It's just rude otherwise." I told him. It was fine to torment Emmett, but I didn't want to piss Rose off. She held a grudge forever.

Emmett was kneeling on the floor beside the bed now. "You'll tell me, won't you, Alice?" He smiled his brightest smile, his dimples as deep as they could go. "You're a sympathetic creature, right?"

"Wrong." I shoved him away. Jasper tossed him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"You want to play some more?" he asked.

"Nah. He really killed the mood." I decided to go work on more wedding preparation. The honeymoon may have just been shot, but the wedding was going to be perfect.


	11. Chapter 11: 4 is company

**Bella POV**

I thought it would be awkward being back at the Cullen house with Edward. It wasn't at all. Of course, the fact that the family outside our little circle didn't know anything helped. Carlisle and Esme were as dear as ever. Rosalie was cold. Again, not new. If anything Emmett was the oddest of the lot. Something was bothering him. I'd never seen him out of sorts before. Angry, sure. But never... confused? agitated? I couldn't quite put my finger on what was off.

Alice and Jasper didn't seem to behave any differently toward us. Alice was as chipper and chatty as ever. Jasper as quiet and moody. It seemed strange somehow. Edward was extra cautious. I think he worried that the change in our situation would scare me off. Did he really think I'd run away? I hugged him again and rubbed my face in his chest, relishing his scent.

Jasper wandered into the yard and I excused myself. After using the bathroom I slipped outside. Jasper was sitting on the porch looking out over the yard. I sat beside him.

"Confused?" he asked, knowing that I was.

"How can everyone act so, normal?" I asked. I'd seen him naked, he'd seen me... well I blushed thinking about everything he saw, he touched.

He chuckled. "Good question. I guess because it takes so much to change us. But I can't say we aren't changed at all. Love does that." He turned from me to look back over the scenery.

Me? I knew, from what everyone had told me, how I had changed Edward. But surely Jasper's feelings for me weren't as strong as that. And the change couldn't be large. I didn't see it at first.

I took his hand, hoping he'd let me know what he was feeling now. He looked at me for a second pursing his lips. "It's nice to not want to kill you anymore," he told me.

My eyes went wide. That wasn't a small change. Maybe Alice had been telling me the truth. Maybe she and Jasper really did love me that much.

He chuckled and smiled more broadly. He shook his head and looked away again. "The thirst, for you anyway, has faded. It's a nice feeling."

"I'm glad." I squeezed his hand which I still held.

I felt warm, like someone had just draped a blanket over my shoulders. I smiled.

"Like that?" he asked. "I like it, too." He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You're a good brother."

He chuckled and extracted his hand to put it around my shoulders. He kissed my forehead. "You're a good sister."

"Don't they look cozy?" Alice asked from behind us.

"It's a shame to disturb them," Edward teased, sitting on my other side and taking my hand. I leaned my head the other way, finding his shoulder. Jasper's arm slipped down to my waist. I felt Alice's legs on mine as she lounged over both our laps.

"So what's bugging Emmett?" I asked all of them.

I was answered by laughing.

Then he jumped over our joined bodies to land on the grass. He turned quickly, and there was a banana in his hands. I went instantly red. What did he know? Had anyone told him? I was just getting used to Jasper being this close with me. I didn't think I could handle Emmett knowing that much about me and my sex life. He would never let me live it down.

"Bella, can you tell me what to do with this?" he asked in all seriousness. There was no way I was going to answer him. I felt instant relief that he didn't know, couldn't guess.

"I told you to stop with these things," Alice complained. She reached out to snatch the yellow crescent from his hands. She peeled it and took a large bite. She held it to Jasper's lips and he took a bite as well. What were they doing? They didn't have to go this far to cover for me. Emmett's face contorted in anger, but Jasper handed the banana to me. I took a bite as well, leaving only a stub. I was about to eat that too when Edward plucked it from my fingers and put it in his mouth.

Emmett growled and jumped over us again, into the house. All three turned and spat. "Sorry Bella," Edward apologized first. "I started this."

"What does he know?" I asked, very confused.

"That I was watching you sleep and I ate a banana. He seemed to think it implied something."

"I made it worse," Jasper admitted. "Alice had told me all about it, and when he got Edward's text message, I also implied that there was something. We didn't mean for you to get involved in this part of it. But can you blame us?" He chuckled. "How often do we get to have this much fun at Emmett's expense?" He laughed a little louder.

"Unfortunately, it's getting on Rose's nerves. I think we're going to have to try not to let it come up anymore, otherwise..." There was a crashing noise in the house, but I didn't think that was why Alice had paused. "Otherwise she's going to take it personally."

I couldn't bear to tell Emmett the truth about the banana, but I really didn't want to alienate Rosalie any further. I put my head back on Edward's shoulder and tried to think of another solution.


	12. Chapter 12: What is it about bananas?

**Rosalie POV**

They sat there, so sickly sweet, with Bella. Why her? Why did she get all the love? I knew my brothers and sister loved me, but not like they loved her. I couldn't understand. What was it about her? Her smell? Her blush? Why were all of them attracted to the living, breathing human? Even Jasper. Jasper! He had tried to eat her only a year ago and now he was kissing her. How had she done that? Even Alice hadn't been able to do that.

Emmett and his damned bananas. He was out there now, too. They were eating a banana? No wonder he seemed obsessed with the things. Why would they be willing to eat that? And with her. Her again.

Obviously Bella was kind and nice. Nice. What a sickly sweet word, perfect for that sickly sweet girl. Her and all her humanity. Her ability to do all the things I couldn't. Grow old, even if the man she loved didn't grow old with her. She could have babies. She could eat that banana and enjoy it. I remembered enjoying food. I remembered sweet pastries and strawberries and chocolate. Now all I tasted was blood. And I'd never tasted the 'good stuff' either. I was the good little daughter who had never made that mistake, unlike every other member in this family.

"Rosalie, honey? Everything Okay?" Esme asked me. I was staring too intently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered. I didn't want to watch their display any longer anyway. I stomped up to my room.

Emmett slammed the door behind himself. "Can I tear your clothes off now?" he asked. I could see violence in his eyes. I hadn't seen that in a while.

I jumped and tackled him, slamming him into the wall. I growled loudly. As loudly as I wanted to growl at her. I bared my teeth, attacking Emmett's neck the way I wanted to bite hers.

"Yeah, baby." Emmett murmured, pulling my head back before my teeth connected and kissing me roughly. My clothes were shreds on the floor.

I snarled again. "Why!" I screamed, tightening my legs around his waist.

He thrust against me "Why!" he yelled. He pushed us off the wall.

"Why!" I knocked him to the floor, a table was broken in the process.

"Why!" he turned me over and bit my breast.

"Why!" I tore his pants.

"Why!" He thrust into me.

"Why!" I pinned him to the floor. My head fell to his chest.

"Why?" He asked, rolling me onto my side and stroking my hair. Then his hand caught in it and he kissed me hard again. "Why!" He pulled me on top of him and thrust into me again.

I snarled once more moving with him. "Why, why, why, why!"

He grabbed my ass, nails raking up my back and making me arch. "WHY!" he screamed and tossed me across the room only to land atop me again.

"Why," I whispered into the floor as he took me from behind now.

He pulled me up into his lap, cupping my breasts. "Because I must know. Because I love you."

"Why!" I yelled again, throwing myself onto my knees once more and punching through the floor boards.

"Because I love you," he whispered again, pulling back my hair and sinking his teeth under my ear. The venom burned and made me snarl again. I moved with him, finally finding release from my pain, from my pleasure.

"Why do they eat bananas?" he asked.

"Why do they love Bella?" I asked.

"They'll never tell us," he told me. "But I love you more." He kissed me again, it was gentler now.

I growled and pressed myself down on him. I clung to him and waited for another climax to take the pain away.


	13. Chapter 13: Bananas and Poker

**Bella POV**

Why, oh why did I let them talk me into this?

"Don't fold," Alice whispered to me. The boys perked up.

Five card stud. First, I suck at poker; I can't bluff. Second, every other person at this table cheats. Alice knows who has the winning hand, so she just folds or plays on her own whim. Edward knows everyone's card but mine, great. Jasper feels the anxiety when anyone tries to bluff and their excitement when they actually have a good hand.

We were using bananas for ante. To get your bananas back you have to fork over clothing, one article for two bananas.

I looked at my cards. I had a pair of twos. So what was I holding? Oh, another two. That wasn't bad actually. Only Jasper had a pair up. Edward _might_ have a flush of diamonds. Alice had folded. I tossed my hair, "Fine, I'm in. I'll raise... my shirt." I pulled it over my head. I'd already lost pants and panties. Alice was bubbling in approximately the same remnants of an outfit I had on.

Jasper cocked his eyebrow. "Hmmm." He was the only one fully dressed. I knew Alice wanted him to call. "Call." He tossed Alice's pants into the pot.

Edward had his usual half smile and I smiled back broadly. "Gonna call my bluff?" I teased him. He had no shirt and his chest was distracting, but a chance to rid him of those pants...

"Yep." he stood and pulled off both pants and shorts. I gasped seeing him naked. He sat down before I could get too distracted.

"Bella?" Alice asked me. "Bella?" She snapped her fingers. "You going to call?"

I shook my head trying to clear it. "Yeah, sure." I unsnapped my bra and then realized what I was doing. "Oh... um..." I suddenly flushed then gritted my teeth. "Nevermind," I slipped it delicately down one arm, trying to be seductive about it, and dropped it on the pile.

Alice clapped her hands. "Two all in! Are you going to call, Jas?"

"Yep." He threw Edward's shirt on the pot. "Hope you got a good second pair, Bella. I've got tens over eights." He flipped his card.

Edward laughed. "I only raised to get Bella's bra off. I've got nothing." He tossed his spade onto the pile.

"And my pulse through the roof," I muttered. "Bad news, love, I get my top back. Three of a kind." Alice high-fived me while gathering my spoils. I sat on Edward's pants. I'd be naked again myself before I was giving those back.

Edward, holding only a banana for ante, was all in for the next round. He got lucky though and had a pair come up. Alice bet her shirt and I called with her pants, even though all I had was a pair of sevens. Edward had queens. Jasper saw I was bluffing but called with Alice's panties and raised with mine. Edward was suddenly interested in the pot again. Of course he couldn't _wear_ anything in the pile, but that didn't seem to matter to him. I was sure Jasper was teasing him by putting all of Alice's and my clothes on the stack. He knew Alice was bluffing.

We looked to Alice now. "Fold," she said with a smile.

"Fold," I said too, revealing my lousy pair.

"Well I have a pair of kings here, as you know. What's your second pair?" Jasper asked. It was so weird playing with them.

"Sixes." He raked in the pile and swapped Alice's panties for bananas with Jasper. I shook my head, what a stupid ante chip. But it drove Emmett nuts, so why not?

We played a little longer and Edward was still losing. "Honestly," I asked him when I had had to trade his shorts to Alice for bananas, "If you can see everyone's cards, why are you so _bad_ at this?"

Alice laughed. "Because he has an ulterior motive." She was holding all the clothing now. Jasper was down to his pants while I continued to sit on Edward's pants in my bra.

He looked death at her. "Because I keep calling your bluffs, Bella. I can't see your card."

My eyes narrowed. I didn't think that was the whole reason.

"I fold," Alice said with a huff.

I peeked at my card. I had two pair. "I'm in," I pulled off my bra.

Jasper didn't look at his card, just stood and pulled off his pants.

"Bastard," Edward muttered. He tossed my shirt on the table. "I want to raise," he said suddenly, glaring at Jasper, "I want you to have to put in those shorts, _and_ I want my pants back," he said meaningfully to me. He looked thoughtfully at Jasper. "I'll give you five minutes alone with Bella."

"What?" was my first reaction, jumping up.

Alice pulled me down quickly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get a fair deal out of this. And if Bella wins? Edward? Your offer doesn't do much for her, you may have noticed."

He smirked. "She can have anything she wants, of course."

I rolled my eyes. "No 'after' car?" I tried. He pouted.

"Done." Alice said brightly. "You accept the raise, Jas?"

Now Jasper was eying up Alice. "Um, yeah." He pulled off his shorts and my eyes almost exploded again.

"You all are too beautiful," I mumbled, shifting my weight off Edward's pants to put them on the stack. "Call." I said clearly. "Two pair, Kings and threes."

Jasper hesitated. I realized he _still_ hadn't looked at his card. "Can we see yours first Edward?" he asked.

Edward shrugged, "Three fives."

Jasper still had a possible flush. He closed one eye and flipped it over quickly. A fifth heart. "Yes!" he shouted triumphantly and swept me up. I screamed quickly at the suddenness of it. We'd been playing in their closet, which had seemed the perfect place, -strip poker surrounded by clothes, haha. He kicked the door shut behind him and dropped me on their bed. "Hmm. What does Edward least want me to do with you?" he pondered aloud.

My eyes went wide. "Do I get any say in this?"

"Oh, Bella." He laughed, jumping over me to lie on the other side of the bed. "Of course you do. But don't you want to make Edward pay for putting you on the pot?" I felt suddenly more amused about the whole situation than I had been a moment ago.

I narrowed my eyes. "I suppose."

He rolled to his stomach now and propped himself on one elbow, still thinking. "How noisy do you think you can be?" he whispered. His eyes glittered as he said this.

My eyes widened again. Then the amusement got the better of me and I smiled and chuckled. "I'm sure I could find some words to add to my vocabulary too."

"Perfect," he said quietly.

"Jasper don't you dare..." Jasper's eyes twinkled, and I figured he was thinking about exactly the worst thing Edward would want him to do with me right now. "I'm going to molest your wife," he called through the door. Jasper took my hand and I felt a familiar rush of pleasure. I gasped loudly. Edward groaned.

"Like she'd let you," Jasper retorted, kissing the back of my hand. His eyes were shining.

"Jasper," I moaned. I lay back to get a little more comfortable while the pleasure rippled through me. "Be careful with your teeth."

"Jasper!" came from the closet again.

"I'm adding twenty seconds. You said _alone_!" Jasper chuckled very quietly. He put a hand over my eyes.

The sudden lack of light made all the feelings on my skin multiply. I felt his hand leave mine and trace down my side. "Oh, Jasper!" I was louder this time and smiled. I felt Jasper's lips quivering on my shoulder, trying not to laugh. "Don't stop!" I begged. "I want you in me."

"Ooh, you _are _vindictive," Jasper whispered, his lips trailing down my arm while his hand traced across my belly. "I have to keep imagining what you're describing, to keep him on edge. So..." he slipped his fingers over and into me, "excuse me while I add detail."

I gasped. "Yes Jasper, fuck me like that. God, I'm so wet. You're so cold. And big!" I gasped again. "I feel like I'm being split open. Don't stop! Don't stop fucking me."

Jasper chuckled again and there was some serious banging and tearing happening in the closet. I wasn't really listening anymore. Jasper's fingers were feeling really good, and his pleasure rush had me primed. "Oh, mmm, harder," I moaned. He moved his fingers a little more roughly.

I screamed, "Yes! Faster! Oh Fuck, Jasper!" He picked up the pace, and I felt myself starting to squirm under him. "Yes, yes, yes!"

There was an explosion, and Jasper took his hand off my eyes. Edward had shattered the door. I looked to him. "We weren't done yet," I complained, but he scooped me off the bed and ran up the stairs to his room. I waved to Jasper and Alice.

_A/N Jasper is totally in the doghouse, BTW. He doesn't mind too much, though. Alice always makes him pay in ways he likes ;)_


	14. Chapter 14: Emmett

"Why do they love Bella?"

Rosalie's words made something in my brain finally click. They did love Bella. I did too, though I tried not to share that with Rosalie too much. If Rose was honest, she loved her too. She was just jealous as all shit. She had just gotten over whatever heat had possessed her downstairs and was looking for some clothes. I whipped on a pair of jeans and followed my nose to Alice and Jasper's room. Bella's scent was strong there.

They were protecting Bella. She was the banana. Well, she was the one with the banana. Shit, I still hadn't worked it all out, but I was sure I was on the right track.

Alice was laying some beatings on Jasper. Wonder how he'd screwed up today? She had one arm behind his back and her knee was pressing him into the bed. She was dressed, although he was in the buff. I ignored them, and they ignored me as soon as Alice saw I had no intention of interrupting them. I didn't find Bella. That was odd, her scent was so strong... and on the bed? No wonder Jasper was getting torture treatment. Alice was a jealous little witch.

Bella was the banana; then what were Alice and Jasper? Observers, of course. Alice had seen it and shared with Jasper. But not me, bitch. Oh well. They weren't going to help me anyway.

I ducked into their closet were I smelled something very familiar; stinking, yellow, over-ripe, god-damned bananas. There had to be nearly a dozen in here among a deck of cards and discarded clothing. They'd played strip poker without me! I was pissed! I grabbed one and headed back out without so much as a "How d'you do?"

If Bella wasn't where her scent had been left... I heard a human moan upstairs and growled a little._ Go Eddie! _I thought. Then I sprinted up the stairs and into his room. Sure enough, he and Bella were also naked and on the bed. Well, I was interrupting them. _Sorry, Ed. I need a word with the fiancee._ I apologized briefly and not at all sincerely.

"You," I said somewhat coldly to Bella. "You are the only one who would have a use for this." I twirled the banana in my fingers. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. She blushed? And it clicked. I knew what use Bella had for a banana. Vampires would crush the thing before it could do anything, but Bella...

"Why?" I asked, still very confused. I mean, she had Edward. What would she need a freaky banana for? Well except that he was 'waiting' for the wedding. Or he had been until recently. Didn't look like they'd planned to stop if I hadn't interrupted.

"Emmett," he growled at me now. What? I didn't give a shit if he fucked his girlfriend. Hell, I was thrilled. Maybe he'd lighten up. He shook his head. Oh, that wasn't it? It was Bella! He was _still_ protecting her. From what? Me? All I was doing was asking a simple question.

Bella was watching our silent exchange, still red as a rose. She smelled so good when she blushed, and she looked absolutely adorable.

"Why would you need one of these," I tossed the banana in the air and caught it, "when you have one of those?" I pointed at Edward. She blushed harder; I didn't think that was possible.

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward snarled at me.

"I don't think I can say it out loud, Emmett," Bella told me. Her voice was shaky but her face compassionate. She really didn't want to torment me. She had to be the only one in this house.

I walked closer to the bed and took her hand which had slipped from Edward's back. "Can you give me a hint?" I asked kissing her palm. "A clue?" I kissed the inside of her elbow, making my smile as brilliant and my dimples as deep as possible. Most women couldn't resist this face. It was my 'cherub' face.

She squirmed a little. I almost envied Edward, still positioned over her. "I didn't have one of these yet." She grabbed Edward and he gasped.

"Right," I said with sudden knowledge. And then Edward ate the banana, well her. It all made sense! I kissed her cheek. "Have lots and lots of fun!" I wished them running out the door.

I found Rose in the garage. I picked her up from where she was leaning over an engine and twirled her around. She giggled at me. "What?" She said with a brilliant smile.

"I know what they use the bananas for! Do you still want to know why they love Bella?"

Her eyes narrowed and went cold.

"Because she is too easy to break. They protect her, even her feelings. She's like the little child that needs her hand held. You like kids," I reminded her, kissing her quickly. "So think of her like that, Okay?"

"You love her, too," she said with a hard edge to her voice.

"I love you so much more." I leaned back onto the car and pulled her to me, kissing her deeply. "I want to protect Bella too. But I don't need to protect you. You are a woman," I growled the words into her ear and I heard her breath pick up.

"And the child?" she asked.

"With the sitters," I teased and pulled her shirt off.


	15. Chapter 15: Edward

I tossed her lightly on the bed. I was pretty sure Jasper hadn't defiled my fiancee, but I needed to be sure. I put my nose to her chest and dragged it along her belly. Jasper's smell was all over her. I tried not to let it bother me too much; he had been lying beside her after all. My nose found her mound and she moaned.

Emmett was outside the door, distracting me with loud angry thoughts. _Sorry, Ed. I need a word with the fiancee. _Then the door opened. Bella instantly went bright red and I moved up to cover her with myself. She should be allowed _some_ dignity.

"You," he practically spat at Bella, pointing. "You are the only one who would have a use for this." He spun a banana through his fingers and I hung my head. This again. Bella's eyes went wide and she blushed even harder. She was going to burst vessels if he didn't leave soon. I followed his thoughts as he finally put it together. Damn he was dense.

"Why?" he asked, because he was an idiot. I hadn't exactly been stepping up to home plate yet, Jackass. his thoughts were so crude and they made me feel worse about leaving Bella to do that to herself. Alice was right. I should have done something.

"Emmett," I growled not wanting him to embarrass Bella any further, not wanting to pursue my own line of thought. _What? I don't give a shit if he fucks his girlfriend._ I shook my head at his crassness, his complete and utter lack of a clue. He had all the pieces and he _still_ couldn't put it together. I just wanted him out of here. I held Bella more tightly, trying to shield her from his eyes, his thoughts.

_He is still protecting her. From what? Me?_ _All I was doing was asking a simple question._ What an dolt. I couldn't stare enough death down on him, and I didn't dare take my hands from Bella to throttle him. Now he was going to ask her again. I growled.

"Why would you need one of these," he asked while tossing the banana in the air, "when you have one of those?" he pointed at my ass. She blushed harder; at least she had paled a little when my cold body had sheltered her. I was still worried about her.

"Shut up, Emmett," I warned him.

"I don't think I can say it out loud, Emmett," Bella told him. She didn't have to do this. She didn't have to tell him anything, but I could see in her eyes that she didn't want him agonizing over it any further. He saw it too and planned to take advantage of her compassion. _She really doesn't want to torment me. She has to be the only one in this house._

He came to the side of the bed and took her hand. I was still glaring at him. "Can you give me a hint?" he asked kissing her palm. "A clue?" he kissed the inside of her elbow._ Most women can't resist this face. _Well, my Bella wasn't most women. Of course she'd already decided to give him what she wanted. I took my eyes from him and looked to her instead, making sure she was still all right. If he scared her off, I was going to take Emmett's head and mail it to Abu Dhabi.

She squirmed a little. I groaned as she slid against me, pressed so tightly to her. _Lucky Edward. _Bastard. But she was actually using her legs to press me away. I didn't understand her, but gave her a little space. "I didn't have one of these yet." She grabbed me and I gasped. Her hot hand was on me again. It was like fire to me, and the burning was fantastic.

_And then Edward ate the banana, well her. It all makes sense! _He kissed her cheek and I growled at him again. "Have lots and lots of fun!" he said as he bolted back out closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was uncomfortable," I complained.

"But this isn't," she teased stroking me, and watching my face as my eyes closed. I nearly purred at her touch. My forehead touched hers.

"No, that isn't." I kissed her as she stroked me. "I don't know if I can do this without help," I admitted reluctantly. "I'm still scared to death of hurting you."

"I know," she said softly. "But I also know you won't hurt me. We'll go slow, Okay?" Her hand let me go and I slid down again.

"Wait. Did Jasper?" I asked and she giggled.

"No, silly. He touched me, but that's all."

"I'm still going to take his brain. It is all kinds of wrong to think that about you." I kissed her neck imagining me being harder, rougher and faster with her. I couldn't of course, but it was easy to insert myself into his thoughts. I groaned again, knowing I had to try to calm down if we were going to do this.

"It doesn't have to be now," she reminded me. She must have seen me fighting with myself. I kissed her lips, her cheek, her ear.

"No, but I want you now," I told her and listened to her gasp as I licked her earlobe. I also touched my cock to her entrance. "Did you warm me up enough?" I asked, knowing that the cold might be uncomfortable.

"No, you're still like ice," she whispered breathlessly. "Can you do fast without hard? It's easier."

"You can't possibly know how much I wish I could hear what you were just thinking," I admitted freely. Because it had to have been what I was about to do. And with no warning, I slipped quickly into her, stopping after six inches to make sure I didn't press too hard or too far.

She squeaked and I chuckled. Then we both groaned at the sensation that caused. I could feel her throbbing around me, and I was throbbing inside her. I wasn't going to last long this time. Good thing I didn't have to stop anytime at all. "I don't know if I can stay here," I told her with shame. "I'm worried I'll lose control, if I come. I might..."

She kissed me, gently. "Come on me then," she suggested and her sexy voice drove me right over the edge I'd been clinging to. I leaned back slipping from her and erupted over her belly and chest. She rubbed it over her breasts and I growled again.

"That is not fair," I told her. "I'm having a hard enough time controlling myself as it is."

She laughed and lifted a leg onto my hip. "I think you're doing excellently well." Her eyes were bright, not dark now - full of fire, though. The second leg joined the first, and I was at her entrance again. This time, I lowered myself slowly onto and into her.

"Oh, yes, Edward," her moan was delicious to me. She was the most lovely creature in existence. I started slowly rocking in and out of her - the sensation amazing, her wet folds, her scent filling me. She was making the most delightful moans and squeaks.

"You don't have to be quiet. We have to listen to Em and Rose all the time, you know." I kissed her ear again.

"Oh! Yes! Please never leave me, Edward. I want you with me, in me, forever."

"Forever," I agreed, stroking into her again. She was close, I could tell, but the climax didn't come. I started to worry a little. "This is still good?" I asked, wishing I could know.

She nodded while biting her lips. "Yes!" she gasped, "so very good." She groaned and squeezed me, making me groan too. This seemed to bring her closer to climax, but not over the edge.

"You're driving me insane," I told her. "I don't know how long I can keep this pace." I gritted my teeth. The longer I stroked slowly in and out, the more I wanted to thrust, to speed up, to grind on her, and none of those were safe for her at all.

She understood immediately and flipped us over. She leaned back, riding on me. I groaned as she ground her hips into mine. "I don't know if that's better," I admitted. _Be right there_. I heard Jasper's thoughts just before he came in the door.

"So close," she moaned rubbing her clit while she rode me. I ground my teeth fighting to hold as still as possible. It was counter to every urge in my overheated body. She was so hot.

Jasper hopped up behind her and replaced her hand with his own. He also put one hand to my hip, holding me in place so I could finally press into her. He would make sure I didn't hurt her.

"Thank you," I moaned as I started to buck with her.

"You guys really gotta figure this one out. Shit, Bella." _My cock is right up to her ass. And she's grinding. Oh god, sorry Edward. I don't think I can stop her, though._ His thoughts were contrite and, at the same time, erotic as anything. She was still riding the edge of her orgasm, and it seemed painful to her. I sat up, pulling her legs around me, driving myself deeper. Jasper's hands moved to her breasts, pinching her nipples. Mine were in her hair kissing her deeply, trying anything to help her find what she sought.

"Edward," she whimpered and I did as well. _Damn, I'm in. _Jasper's thoughts surprised me, but I could suddenly feel him. He went stone still. Only his fingers moved any longer and only they would. He had put all of his focus into being a statue for her to ride on. I wasn't sure I shouldn't be doing the same. Instead I held to one movement; I kept my hands in her hair and moved very, very slowly out of her. She gasped and grabbed my hips, pulling me back in. I moved only as fast as she pulled, trying to be a statue as well.

"I think you have to drive here, Bella," I informed her. She nodded and pushed me very slightly out and pulled me in. I groaned in time with Jasper and she started to scream for us.

"Oh thank god," Jasper whispered. I could feel him throbbing as I tightened, my own orgasm not far off. That was when Bella surprised us both. She moved her hands from my hips to my shoulders and started riding up and down vigorously.

We groaned under her as her thrusts became wilder, more violent. Then she arched into Jasper and fell onto me. I sighed in relief. She blinked several times. "I need to find a way to thank Alice," she whispered before passing out.

"Yeah, we do," I replied to Jasper as he headed out the room. _More pain, here I come,_ Jasper moaned in his thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16: Bella

Edward tossed me on the bed and I bounced lightly. He looked furious. Was he really mad at me? Surely Jasper had given up the game before we left, or now. Edward's nose was between my breasts and sliding down my stomach. The chill was tantalizing. He made his way lower and a moan escaped me, my hands finding his hair.

Emmett opened the door. _Emmett!_ I thought and flushed brightly. I didn't want him seeing me like this. I'd never live it down. Edward slid up and put his arms around me. I relaxed a little once I was covered.

"You," he said, pointing at me. "You are the only one who would have a use for this." He held a banana and made it dance in his hand. _Oh my God. He knows. I am going to die._

"Why?" he asked. He didn't really think I could answer that did he? I couldn't even find the words I would use with him. Because I needed to pop my cherry somehow? Yeah, right. That would make his taunting worse, not a chance!

"Emmett," Edward growled at him. They were staring each other down, and I had no idea what either was thinking. Well, I was pretty sure Edward was telling him to drop it, but what was Emmett thinking? What is the best way to turn Bella purple? Edward pulled me more tightly to him and I happily hid from Emmett's gaze.

"Why would you need one of these," he asked while tossing the banana in the air, "when you have one of those?" he pointed at Edward. Oh my god. He didn't know, but he sort of knew. What could I say? I still couldn't manage more than staggered breathing. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward growled. My protector. But I needed to give Emmett something. I had to make him go away at least.

"I don't think I can say it out loud, Emmett," I told him honestly. Even if I could find the words I couldn't speak them. And just now I couldn't even find words.

He came to the side of the bed and took my hand. It was cold, of course, but gentle. He wasn't trying to torment me now. He was trying to console me. I didn't think it would help. "Can you give me a hint?" he asked kissing the palm of my hand. "A clue?" his lips moved to the inside of my elbow which was really only successful in making me more nervous. Then his head came up and he smiled at me. Perfect white teeth, big golden eyes, dimples in both cheeks. He looked so sweet. But what could I tell him? Could I tell him what I didn't do instead of what I did? Maybe?

I wiggled my legs, trying to lift Edward's from mine. He gave a little groan, but I continued to try to open a gap between us. I needed to make Emmett leave, now. Edward took the hint and held himself a small distance from me. I felt exposed, but he was as well. "I didn't have one of these yet." I took a hold of Edward and stroked once from base to tip. That had to be enough, right? He would go away now?

It did. He kissed my cheek and ran out of the room shouting, "Have lots and lots of fun!"

"Well, that was uncomfortable," Edward said, following Emmett with his eyes. There were better places for those, I thought with my hand still around him.

"But this isn't," I teased, stroking. His expression was wonderful. It pinched and smoothed and he made the most wonderful noise. I thought my heart would jump right out of my chest to him. He leaned into me, our foreheads touching. I smiled broadly, proud that I could make him feel this good.

"No, that isn't," he whispered and then kissed me. I continued to stroke. "I don't know if I can do this without help," he told me. "I'm still scared to death of hurting you."

He was? Well I supposed I could understand that, but I also knew he had more strength, of a non-muscular variety, than he would ever admit to himself. "I know, but I also know you won't hurt me. We'll go slow, Okay?" I said, releasing my grip on him. He moved down my body, and I felt all of my nerves fire as one.

He stopped suddenly, "Wait. Did Jasper?"

I had to giggle. Apparently Jasper's thoughts had never betrayed him. "No, silly. He touched me, but that's all."

"I'm still going to take his brain." I gasped at the malice. "It is all kinds of wrong to think that way about you."

He kissed my neck and then groaned. Was it going to be that difficult? Would he rather wait, try later? "It doesn't have to be now." I told him.

He continued to kiss me, leaving a trail from my lips to my ear. "No, but I want you now." His breathless voice took my breath too and then his cold tongue traced the outside of my ear and I was sure I was dying. My entire side felt like it had just frozen. He was just outside me now, I could feel his hardness right where I was wettest. "Did you warm me up enough?" he asked before pressing into me.

He was warmer than usual, but only barely. "No, you're still like ice." I thought on this, remembering the last time, what I could of it, and the banana. "Can you do fast without hard?" The single quick shock was better than a thousand little ones, "It's easier."

"You can't possibly know how much I wish I could hear what you were just thinking." Why? I wondered, but I didn't even finish the single word thought when I felt him inside me. It was perfect. I could clench on him now and let my insides adjust. He chuckled at the squeak I let out, but that made him move inside me, the walls of me vibrating with the sound, with his movement. I could feel throbbing and didn't know if it came from him or from me.

"I don't know if I can stay here," Edward admitted, reluctantly. "I'm worried I'll lose control, if I come. I might..."

Right. I had an idea of what could happen. I kissed him, "Come on me then." He leaned back and was pointing right at me as his seed sprayed across me. I remembered how it tasted. How it had felt sliding down my throat and put my hands to the white gel. I pulled it over my breast, heading for my lips. He growled and I stopped.

"That is not fair," he said. "I'm having a hard enough time controlling myself as it is."

Wasn't that usually the other way around? I thought with a laugh. I lifted a leg onto his hip. "I think you're doing excellently well," I told him, wrapping my other leg to tangle with the first, lifting myself to him. This time he moved more slowly. "Oh, yes, Edward," I moaned. Now that my insides had warmed him some, it was just a delightful chill as each little piece of him slipped into me. He spread me along his path and reached the top of me making me twitch. Then he pulled back and I closed behind him, exhaling. It was divine. He repeated the motion and I rocked my hips with his, bringing him deeper into me. I tried to keep quiet, knowing how many vampires there were in the house, but it was difficult. He was making me feel so good.

"You don't have to be quiet. We have to listen to Em and Rose all the time, you know," he teased as he kissed my ear.

I gave up. "Oh! Yes! Please never leave me, Edward. I want you with me, in me, forever."

"Forever." He thrust into me and I felt like the fire in me was going to blaze to life. I was going to combust. Only his coldness kept the flames at bay. "This is still good?" he asked, sounding confused. He shouldn't have been.

I nodded and chewed my lips in pleasure."Yes, so very good." I groaned with the feel of him in and out of me, I clenched to hold him more tightly when he reached the top of me again, and it made it even better when he withdrew, rubbing so roughly. The fire was still just out of reach.

"You're driving me insane," he moaned. "I don't know how long I can keep this pace." His teeth clenched. I didn't want this to be difficult for him. It was supposed to be wonderful for both of us. What was wrong? How could I help?

I tried moving on top of him. He was suddenly deeper than before, and I rubbed my clit against him, clenching my teeth now. He groaned too. "I don't know if that's better," he admitted.

"So close," I moaned, rubbing my clit with my fingers now. I was riding him for all I was worth, feeling him tearing through me over and over. It was amazing, blinding, but the fire was still inches away.

There was another cold body behind me and I gasped. I hadn't even noticed the door open. I saw Jasper's hand come around and take the place of mine. I happily shifted it to Edward, gripping his torso tightly, bobbing up and down, reaching for that climax. I closed my eyes. That was when I first noticed that I wasn't the only one thrusting now. Jasper must be holding Edward down, letting him thrust too. Alice was so good to send him for us.

"Thank you," Edward moaned. I couldn't find my voice to say the same, but I thought it as loudly as I could. I moaned instead.

"You guys really gotta figure this one out." Jasper teased us. He was right, but I certainly wasn't thinking about that now. I leaned back into him, exposing more of my clit to his fingers. "Shit, Bella." I felt cold against my ass now too. I'd gotten myself good and wet everywhere, I realized for the first time. He was rubbing wonderfully, just as Edward was. I was still reaching for that climax. It was like I could reach the top of the cliff edge but couldn't pull myself over it.

Edward sat up, pressing himself more deeply into me, rocking in and out of me, only moving in my depths. It was fabulous. It made the burn hotter. I was so close, so close. I continued to rub on Jasper and his hands moved to my breasts. The gentle squeezing and pinching pushed me further too. Edward kissed me and I wondered why I wasn't coming already.

"Edward," I whimpered. It was so close it was painful and I pressed harder into both of them. I felt my ass pull open as something entered, Jasper's cock. I was being torn open but the flames were reaching me now. I heard teeth clench and knew they weren't mine, my jaw was slack as I groaned and moaned and gasped. I felt Edward pull himself away from me. Jasper sunk deeper taking the open space. I bucked a little and grabbed for Edward's hips. I needed him in me. I needed him now. I pulled and he moved with me. He was now as still as Jasper, who hadn't moved since he'd entered me.

"I think you have to drive here, Bella," Edward rasped. I nodded mutely and moved him back out again, feeling the scraping as they moved against one another. It was intense. I didn't let Edward move far before pulling him back in again. Once he was in all the way, I heard him and Jasper groan together, felt them both throbbing.

Finally the flames burst. I let out the scream that had been burgeoning this whole time. I gripped Edward's shoulders as my hips started to thrust of their own accord. Up and down, up and down, a small circle, up and down. I didn't even understand how I was conscious, but somehow my body kept moving. I was gasping for air, the flames licking through me as I came over and over on both of them. There was one final burst and I arched my back, my head meeting Jasper's. Then I collapsed, trying to catch my breath again.

"I need to find a way to thank Alice," I whispered when I had breath. Then I closed my eyes and everything was dark.


	17. Chapter 17: Jasper

Alice had her hands on her hips, and I could feel both pleasure and rage coming from her. I was going to get it now. Like lightning she pinned me to the bed with her knee. Her left hand pulled my arm sharply behind my back, and her right clutched my hair pulling my head up. Her teeth were under my ear. I shivered.

"You have been a very, very bad boy," she rasped. She buried her teeth into my neck and I flinched at the sting. She twisted my head, her teeth trailing along my throat. My eyes went wide. She wasn't that angry. I knew she wasn't. What was she doing? She ran her tongue back along the tear she had made and I moaned. "Bad boy," she said and butted her head into mine. I saw stars. "Bad boy," she said again, this time biting my lip. She let it go just as quickly and pushed my head back into the pillows.

Emmett came through then. He just looked at us once and headed for the closet. Then he walked back out. _What the hell?_ I thought.

Alice's hand was on my ass now and she spanked me. She did that so well. She twisted my arm more and slapped me again. I moaned and moved my hips with each slap.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Mmm" I moaned, still half buried in the pillows. Then her finger was in my ass.

"You like that too?" She pulled it out and slapped me again. In and a slap. I was going to lose my mind. She punished so well...

"Ah crap," she moaned. She got down from me.

What had happened. She wasn't quite looking at me. What was going to happen, I amended. "Edward's going to lose it. Get up there and help them, please?"

She was angry and disappointed. "I'm coming right back," I assured her and sent her a warm fuzzy. She didn't need to be frustrated with more than that.

"Hurry," she whispered.

_Be right there,_ I thought to Edward as I streaked up the stairs. Bella was riding Edward and I could feel just how close he was. Alice was right to send me.

"So close," Bella moaned rubbing her clit. God, what had we done to the poor girl? She couldn't find her orgasm anymore. This was my fault, I was sure. I took a seat behind her and started rubbing her clit for her, hoping that she just needed to be free to let it come. I held Edward down so he could find some release of his own. I felt him pressing as soon as I did so.

"Thank you," he groaned.

"You guys really gotta figure this one out," I complained. I knew neither of them wanted me here. This really was a last resort. And sadly Bella still hadn't found what she was looking for. I wondered if I could just give it to her. Before my brain got that far I felt her on me. I was still naked, of course, and she was practically riding me now, too. "Shit, Bella." _Oh god, sorry Edward. I don't think I can stop her though._ I wanted to push her over, but I was suddenly having a lot of trouble focusing on anything but not hurting her. Edward sat up and my hand was between them. I moved both of them to her breasts, hoping this manipulation would be as effective. Edward was kissing her, trying to do the same.

"Edward," she whimpered.

She ground again and my tip pushed into her. I stopped everything. My hands froze on her breasts and I knew I couldn't breath, I couldn't shift. I might tear her if I twitched. I could feel Edward sliding out and myself being pulled deeper. I dearly hoped this didn't hurt her. She gasped and Edward was moving against me, inside her again. I held my teeth more tightly together.

"I think you have to drive here, Bella," Edward said. My mind was gone. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel, I could only hold still. Of course, I could feel. I could feel him sliding out and in again. I was going to explode. I could feel the orgasm throbbing in me. She started to scream.

"Oh, thank god," I whispered. Then Bella moved again. I was sure it was over, but no, she was fucking both of us now, up and down, up and down. I groaned, balling my hands into fists over her breasts, trying not to touch her. Afraid of what I might do. She thrust wildly, more violently. Then she arched into me. I felt her hair on my face and smelled her blood so close to my mouth, burning my throat even as I came inside her. She collapsed onto Edward and I sighed in relief.

She blinked several times. "I need to find a way to thank Alice," she whispered before passing out.

"Yeah, we do," Edward told me. _More pain, here I come,_ I thought as I got off the bed and walked back down the stairs.

I didn't run, I didn't even walk particularly quickly. If she'd been mad before... She knew what had just happened. And she'd sent me into it. Why on earth had she done that? She could have gone herself. I opened the door and she was riding her toy, just as Bella had been riding Edward. I ran to the bed now, sliding in behind her.

"About time," she complained, huffing with the nearness of her own release. "Do me. Do me like you did her," she pleaded.

"I didn't do her," I moaned, feeling Alice sinking over me. "She did me. It was all her. You know that."

"Yes. Yes," she said in gasping breaths. "Now work me like you did her."

She was still riding me, and she was more in control than Bella had been, squeezing my shaft as she slid. I groaned and took her breasts in my hands squeezing hard, pinching her nipples and rolling. I started giving in to myself as I hadn't been able to before.

"God, Alice." I thrust into her with abandon, grinding myself against the toy. She screamed, and I kept thrusting waiting for her to pause before I did. She arched into me and I held her tightly, my hand sliding to her slit.

She spasmed. "God, Jasper," she gasped.

My eyes flew to the door. What was Bella doing moving already? She plopped on the bed in front of Alice and took a hold of the toy. "Thank you, Alice," she said stroking the toy out and then in. I groaned at the sensation and Alice screamed again. "You don't know what that means to me." She stroked again. "I can't thank you enough."

"I think you've thanked me enough for now, Bella," she whispered. But Bella didn't agree. And suddenly, neither did I. When Bella pulled next I pushed very slightly. We set a counter rhythm and Alice moaned, her hands reaching for Bella's shoulders. I laced my fingers through them and let the backs rest on Bella's shoulders instead. "Oh my God," Alice screamed as I quickened our pace.

Edward was suddenly behind Bella, whispering in her ear. "You're sure you want to do this?" he asked. _Yes_, I thought, _we created a monster, Edward, and she's still human. What are we going to do when she doesn't need to rest?_ His eyes met mine and there was a mix of terror and thrill in his emotions. Yep, that about summed it up.

Alice was beginning to lose control, moving on us more than we were moving in her. I was worried for Bella, but Edward grabbed Alice's pelvis and held it tightly. "No more moving for you," he whispered. She screamed as we continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Please," Alice begged. "Please! I need to..." I could feel shivers through her as she fought Edward's hold. She shifted so very slightly, but couldn't move more than millimeters. She screamed again, and I wondered what had caused it. I didn't feel any change in Bella's tempo. The second scream made more sense. She'd flipped on the vibrations. I clenched my teeth trying to hold our tempo, but I wasn't going to last with that either.

"Bella, switch," Edward told her, nudging her out of the way. He let Alice go and grabbed the loose toy. We both buried in Alice as she bucked wildly, screaming and moaning.

She fell into Edward's shoulder. "Oh my god," she whispered. "I am so glad you came to play."

Bella giggled and headed for the bathroom. We looked at one another for a moment and all three rose to follow her.


	18. Chapter 18: Alice

I had seen Bella win the match. I had seen Jasper carry her to our bed with every intention of tormenting Edward. I did not see Edward reacting quite this poorly.

"I'm going to molest your wife," he said. I laughed out loud. He couldn't catch me. He couldn't see what Jasper was doing in my mind either because they were deciding as the went. Instead, I turned and started singing the "Star Spangled Banner" in Farsi, just for the irony.

"Jasper, be careful with your teeth." I chuckled remembering our game from earlier. He wasn't about to nick Bella. He probably did have his lips on her though. I stopped smiling and crossed my arms.

"Jasper!" Edward growled and tore down one of my racks. _Edward. Is that really necessary?_ He just looked at me with crazed eyes. _Wow, and I thought I got jealous._

I listened to Bella's moaning and dirty talk and had to start singing again. She was playing with Edward. I was sure Jasper was doing enough to deserve something very painful, but he wasn't actually fucking her. Edward was buying it, though, and I didn't want to ruin the fun. I watched him bounce off my walls, tearing my pretty things. _You are replacing all of that,_ I informed him. He just growled louder.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Now I was beside Edward at the door of the closet. She'd been building too much, that wasn't one of Jasper's endorphine highs. He was doing something to her. As soon as I came to his side, Edward threw himself at the door. The wood shattered and blew outward. I stepped out behind him.

He already had Bella in his arms and was racing out the door. She was waving. I tried not to glare at her. This wasn't her fault. I looked to Jasper; this was his fault. I moved my hands to my hips. He was still face down on the bed where he had been over her. I leaped and landed on his back, pinning my knee to his back. I grabbed the arm that smelled suspiciously of my friend and forced it behind his back. It was one thing for all of us to play together. It was another when I wasn't in the room.

I twined my fingers through his hair, twisting it into my knuckles. Then I pulled his head up from the pillows. I didn't have to be careful of my teeth and put them in under his ear. "You have been a very, very bad boy."

I wondered how best to make him pay. Really frighten him? Make sure he would never even think of doing this again? Yes. I bit in again and pulled his hair to turn his head to face me, my teeth dragging under his chin. His eyes opened in shock. Perfect. Then I licked my way back over my marking. That would be a unique scar among his many. He was mine. "Bad boy," I told him, meeting his eyes. Then I rammed my face into his. My forehead connected with his nose. It didn't hurt me much, but should have him reeling.

"Bad boy," I repeated and pulled his lip between my teeth, biting again. This mark would be mine too. I was too angry, I almost tore his lip off. I opened my mouth quickly and pushed him into the pillows.

A flash: Emmett coming in. He was freshly fucked and looking for something, Bella I was sure. Well she wasn't here, and when he didn't find her he was going to leave again. I shifted my weight a bit, twisting so I could reach Jasper's ass. I lifted my hand high and cracked it like a whip. I watched the marble shift under the power of my slap and smiled. I moved to hit the other cheek and cracked as quickly again. I alternated, never lessening the force, but increasing the pace. _Slap, slap, slap._ He was making happy noises into the pillow. I wonder if he'd bitten through it yet. I had no doubt he would, I could already see it. "You like that?" I asked.

He moaned in reply.

I licked my finger and plunged it quickly into him. "You like that too?" I asked pulling it a little and then pushing again. He didn't answer and I pulled out, slapping his ass again. I used all my speed and control to aim a quick fuck into his ass before spanking him again. He was writhing under me now. I let my muscles take over as a vision hit me.

_Edward was fucking Bella, losing control. Bella rolled on top of him, riding. Edward lost control and thust up into her._ I clenched my teeth and spanked Jasper again. _Bella's face contorted in pain, her legs going slack._ That would not be good. "Ah, crap," I moaned. I would go up there.

_Bella rolling on top of Edward, riding. I would hold his hips, stopping him from bucking. She would lean away from me, over him. Her throat at his lips. He would thrust against my hold, faster and faster. His mouth on her neck, his teeth._ Uh-oh. That was no better. I slid off Jasper, rolling to the side.

Okay, I would, what? Bring the toy? I_ would sit behind Bella, put the vibrating tip to her clit while pinning Edward's hip. She would lean into me, her smell over powering. She would put her mouth to my ear. Her panting, her hands would find my hips and she would rub against them. Her neck would be at my lips. I would rock against her, rubbing myself._ Oh good, good. _Open my mouth. Her blood on my tongue._ Shit! How could we do this?

Jasper could go to them. _He would stimulate Bella while holding down Edward. Edward would rise and kiss her. She would slide onto Jasper, ride them both..._ No bad end. Well, not for them. "Edward's going to lose it. Get up there and help, please?" I asked.

"I'm coming right back," he told me, and I felt a warm blanket cover my shoulders, wrapping around me. He knew what I needed.

"Hurry," I whispered and he was gone.

If I could cry I would have. Bella was getting my Jasper. She was going to feel him sliding into her ass, rubbing against Edward inside. She was going to have both of them together. She was going to fall apart over both of them. She would be wild and beautiful, and I was stuck here without any of them! I took off my shirt and hurled it across the room. I put my hands to my hair trying not to see, not to remember. Why was this happening? Why was Bella so out of control? Was it me? Had I done this? Started this? Was it my decision that brought us all here. I listened to the panting above me. I squeezed my eyes shut, but only saw Bella riding them both again. God, it looked so good. I wanted to be her so very very badly.

I opened my eyes and saw my toy on the bedside table. I pulled off the rest of my clothes and seized it, thrusting it into myself. I was already wet from punishing Jasper and seeing what I'd seen.

"I think you have to drive here, Bella," I heard Edward rasp above me. I rose to my knees and started riding my toy the way she was riding Edward. I still wanted to cry; I was playing alone. It wasn't fair. She had my Jasper. I pinched my clit and screamed in pain, pleasure, despair. She was coming now. I could hear the scream she'd been fighting to find. I ground down on my own hand.

"Jasper," I moaned.

I gasped, drawing a ragged breath, I threw my head back and started riding with abandon. I was moving like lightning. My bed was groaning under me. I needed to forget. I needed to think about something else, anything else. I gritted my teeth and pinched myself again, slowing my thrusts and giving more attention to each one. The door opened.

"About time," I cried, panting in pain and desire. "Do me," I begged him. "Do me like you did her." I wanted to be her.

"I didn't do her," Jasper said as he pressed up to my ass. "She did me," he was telling me. "It was all her. You know that." I sat back onto him, pushing him against the toy still deep inside me. It tore me apart, it made me whole. He was mine.

"Yes," I moaned, so glad to have him inside me. "Yes. Now work me like you did her," I begged again.

I lifted my hips and pressed down again. The rub burned. I was on fire. I rocked again as his hand found my breasts, groping, pinching, pulling. I was losing my mind. I was going to be Bella. I was going to cum as hard as she did.

"God, Alice," Jasper moaned and I felt him fucking me now. So much better. So much stronger. He was mine, all mine. I was screaming, just like Bella. I was coming, just like Bella. I threw my head back against his the way she had.

He slid his hand down and stroked me. I squeezed him and the toy nearly fell out with my twitching. "God, Jasper."

A flash: Bella coming to make me scream. I was amazed I had enough sense to see it. I wasn't surprised I didn't get much warning before I was screaming. She was in front of me saying, "Thank you, Alice." Then she started fucking me. Oh my god. I was dying. I was dead, but I was dying.

"You don't know what that means to me." She fucked me again. I rolled my eyes; I had no focus. "I can't thank you enough." I screamed as she fucked me again.

"I think you've thanked me enough for now, Bella." My voice was barely audible. My breath was gone, my mind having trouble making the words. Then the burn changed. She was still fucking me but now Jasper joined her. One replacing the other. I was swaying back and forth between them. I reached out, needing something to cling to. I felt Jasper's fingers between mine and squeezed tightly as I was torn by both of them. Faster, faster. "Oh my God."

"You're sure you want to do this?" I heard Edward whisper. I wasn't sure anymore. I'd said it was enough. She was crazed; I'd broken her. Now she was breaking me. I was thrusting back now grinding down onto both cocks inside me. I felt hands holding me in place. "No more moving for you," Edward taunted me. I screamed in frustration. I needed to grind. I needed to move.

"Please," I whimpered. "Please! I need to." I twitched; I squirmed. I came and I came. They were still fucking me, but I couldn't move. I felt a bite on my nipple and screamed as I came hard again. The clenching made the movement in me burn again. I gasped trying to remember who I was, where I was. It seemed all I could do was feel. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. Then everything went red. There was vibration moving through me. Was Jasper moving that fast? No, it was the toy. And there was the bite again. I screamed as another orgasm ripped through me.

"Bella, switch." And then, blessedly, I was able to move. I thrust wildly, swung my hips in a circle grinding on both, each. I clenched my ass on Jasper, willing him to come with me. He did and I screamed one last time before falling forward. For a moment my mind returned and I worried I'd hurt Bella. But then I saw Edward's bronze hair at his neck. "Oh my god. I am so glad you came to play." My eyes were still fluttering as I tried to find sanity again.

I heard a distinctly human giggle. Then I saw Bella in the shower. Jasper and Edward were seeing her headed there. They looked to me and I grinned with them. She may be a monster, but she was _our _monster. We moved to her side.


	19. Chapter 19: The End?

I lay against Edward for a few minutes, feeling my chest slow and my breath ease. "I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Being... difficult?" I tried to explain.

He laughed and stroked my hair. "That's really not a terrible thing. We'll have to find a way to get along without help though. Unless you're really partial to having them in our room?" He gave me a crooked smile, knowing my answer.

"Of course not! I want you all to myself. I completely understand Alice getting jealous. It just makes her sending Jasper so much more... sacrificing. I mean, she knew! She had to know! And she still sent him up here. I don't think I could have done it." I shook my head. I knew I couldn't. The thought... I shuddered. Edward was mine. "I need to thank her. Now."

I jumped off the bed and sprinted down the stairs, hoping no one was watching closely. I couldn't streak like they could. I opened the door and ducked into Alice and Jasper's room. They were already on the bed, and they were in the middle of the re-enactment. Had I really done that? How had I done that? It looked painful, but apparently it wasn't. I felt some very small pains now, nothing terrible. I had wanted to thank her, this was my chance.

I fell in opposite Jasper and grabbed the toy she was riding. "Thank you, Alice," I told her, pulling the toy out and pushing it back in. I hoped I was doing it right. I wasn't exactly experienced. I'd only had one of my own for a couple of days. It seemed to be working though. Alice screamed and I smiled. "You don't know what that means to me," I told her, knowing that she could hear me, even if most of her mind was lost. I stroked the toy through her again, twisting it the way Edward had. "I can't thank you enough," I continued.

"I think you've thanked me enough for now, Bella," she whispered.

Had I? Had she completely forgotten where Jasper had been? They'd told me she couldn't ever really forget, but I wanted this memory to overshadow that one. I pushed the toy into her again and noticed it moved more easily. I pulled out and saw Jasper moving behind her. He put his hands on my shoulders, keeping Alice's from me. I tried to judge Jasper's pace so I could match, but he was moving so little. Alice screamed again, "Oh my God!"

I felt cold behind me and knew Edward had followed. What had kept him? Did he think I didn't want him here? "You're sure you want to do this?" he asked, his lips at my ear. I shuddered a little and wondered if that had reached Alice. I twisted the toy more. I wanted nothing of earlier to linger.

When Alice started thrusting down on us, I knew I was succeeding. I had forgotten almost everything from earlier now. _Shit, Emmett._ I thought now, remembering. I shook my head, trying to forget again. I felt Edward's hands on my arms now. He had reached around me to grab the top of Alice thighs, right at her hips. "No more moving for you," he whispered. I didn't slow. He didn't mean me.

"Please," Alice begged. "Please! I need to..." I could see her twitching, fighting Edward's hold. Her breasts were the only thing moving. How far was I willing to go? She'd gone further than any friend could ask. I put my mouth to her nipple and bit hard, knowing even a hard bite would barely be a pinch to her. She screamed again. I shuddered a little and swapped breasts. Then I flipped on the toy. She screamed louder.

"Bella, switch," Edward said. He used one thigh to push me out of place and I let go immediately. I stood by while he released his hold on Alice and grabbed the toy I had dropped. I watched Alice writhing and realized that I would have looked just like that a few minutes ago. At least Edward wasn't in her. I didn't have to give as much as she did.

She fell into Edward's shoulder. "Oh my god," she whispered. "I am so glad you came to play."

I laughed, sure she was. Then I saw my hair sticking to the white drying on my chest. I needed a shower. Then I needed to go home. I had to make dinner still tonight. I hadn't made it to the door before three streaks of white closed around me. "Oh, hello." I laughed again. I wondered if the bathroom would accomodate all of us. I shouldn't have; it was huge, of course. Edward turned the shower on and got it nice and hot. The steam was rising quickly in the room.

Suddenly a fifth white figure joined us. I started to shriek. "Hey! I can't believe you didn't invite me to poker game. You guys suck, you know that right?" Emmett announced, stepping into the shower.

I pursed my lips. Rather than embarrassed, I was angry at his intrusion. "Emmett, you're covered in motor oil," I informed him.

"Bella, you're covered in jizz," he replied, sticking his tongue out and grabbing my arm. He yanked me into the water. "So wash up, yeesh." He just walked right on through. "And if you guys don't invite me to the next game, you are all going to be trying to get banana out of your bed sheets for the next decade," he warned.

I watched his ass as he left. That had been, odd. Of course, what hadn't been odd lately? I was quickly distracted by Edward soaping me up. "Want to try again?" he asked seductively in my ear. I started to melt before I realized just how sore I was.

"Not today," I said. I rubbed myself against him though, making sure he got good and soapy too.

"You are such a tease," he accused but proceeded to lather my hair with shampoo. Alice and Jasper had already left again.

"Do you think she's forgiven us?" I asked him.

"She has. I don't think she thought there was something to forgive. She never blamed us, Bella. She just wished there'd been another way to help us."

"I blame us. I blame me."

"Not you too," he said shaking his head.

"Me too?" I asked.

"They both blame themselves," he said nodding out to Alice and Jasper's room. "They think they did this to you. Turned you into... I don't know a sex addict or something."

"I don't think I'd go that far..." I complained.

"I definitely wouldn't go that far. But they each think they've done their part to... ruin you." he said the last derisively rinsing the shampoo from my hair.

"Well, I guess I am kind of ruined, aren't I?" I said sheepishly.

"Only if you think so. I don't think we're ruined at all. I think we're at the doorway of forever. You just tripped over the threshold and I came along for the ride," he teased.

I chuckled at the analogy. "Sounds like me."

"How about this. No more until the wedding. That's only a couple days, right?" I shuddered a little remembering just how close it was. I was still terrified of that moment. "And then it will just be you and me, forever."

I was scared of the wedding but nothing that came after. I couldn't wait for that. "Forever," I agreed.


	20. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
